WWE One-Shots X Readers
by maybe the lies are true
Summary: [Requests Are Currently Open] Just many one-shots of our favorite wrestlers!
1. вaѕeвall (dean aмвroѕe х reader)

"Come on Dean! It's baseball, and it will all be over soon if you just come with me! Besides, I dunno if I'll be able to get a refund on these tickets that I bought ..." You held up the white tickets, the black text reading, '(Hometown Baseball Team) VS. THE BLUE POPTARTS'. Dean rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, huffing while doing so.

Currently, you were trying to get your boyfriend, Dean Ambrose to go to a baseball game with you. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't a very big fan of baseball. He begrudgingly tagged along with you to go, but now he was having second thoughts, and just outside of the stadium while he was at it too.

"Baseball is stupid. All they ever do is throw a damn ball around, and all the audience ever does is dance on the main cam and get hit with the damn ball." Dean muttered, grunting afterwards. A small frown graced your lips.

"Oh, come on Dean. You have to! It's your only night in town, and you promised me that you would go out with me before RAW tonight. Not to mention I spent a lot of money on these tickets..." You protested softly, trying to get the brunette to give in. Dean shook his head.

"Nope. I ain't doin' it." He said, looking to the other side. "Why can't we just go to Olive Garde like we usually do?"

"I get a little sick of Olive Garden after a while. Please Dean, just this one time." You pleaded with him, putting on your best pouty face. Dean sighed, and rolled his eyes, in-crossing his arms.

"Fine..." He said quickly, almost regretting it when you lit up and grabbed his hand and practically ran towards the the stadium's entrance.

* * *

You cheered loudly when your team hit the ball, immediately running to first base after dropping the bat. Dean just sat in his chair, arms once again crossed, and his blue eyes observing closely and steadily, watching each player's moves, as if he was lion just waiting to pounce his prey.

Unfortunately, The Blue Poptarts caught the ball at the third base before the opposing player could reach it. Swears were heard before the player ran to the dug-out with his fellow players, the positions on the field now being changed. You sat back down, looking at Dean with his monotonous face.

"Isn't this fun? Aw, come on Dean, don't be such an wallflower!" You said playfully, punching his arm. Dean sighed, and looked at you before smiling.

"All right, I guess I'll try to be a little happier for ya. Sorry for bein' such a pout earlier." He said, taking a hold of your hand, making you smile the smile that he loved oh so much.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The main announcer announced over the speakers, making Dean and your's head up from the sudden noise. "We are now initiating our kiss cam, so pucker up with that special someone!" They announced, before a couple appeared on the screen, the couple now suddenly realizing what was happening.

You smiled at the many couples kissing, happy to see such joyous and passionate love being spread through with just a peck of the lips. You were so engrossed by the cam, you didn't realize that Dean was pulling you close to him by your chin. By the time you did notice, the both of you were barely touching.

"(Name)..." He whispered softly, before closing the gap between you two, and kissing you softly, making you smile in the middle of the kiss. You were surprised to hear the crowd's cheering, and pulled back to look at the cam, only to see your face and Dean's face up there. Dean noticed as well, and smirked before looking back to you.

"I guess baseball isn't so bad." He said, now focusing back onto the new inning that had just started. You couldn't stop smiling, even when the team you were rooting for kept losing needed points.

All you could ever think about was the kiss, and the damned kiss cam.


	2. Jυѕт cнιll oυт (roмan reιgnѕ х drυnĸ rea

"Roman, are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" (Name) asked him, raising an eyebrow while holding the alcoholic beverage in her hand. Dolph Ziggler was having another one of his famous parties, and just about everyone was there, excluding The Authority. (Well, except for Seth.) Even some of the NXT Roster were there, such as Bayley, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, and Becky Lynch. The music was at a daft level, playing nearly everyone's theme songs. Randy Orton's theme was blasted throughout the many rooms, and everybody danced along.

Her best friend shook his head.

"Not tonight, (Name). I'm driving us home tonight, and I'd rather NOT to get us killed." He said, the somber in his tone lacing throughout his voice. (Name) pulled out a little pouty lip, looking upset towards the Samoan.

"Aw, come on! It's just one drink! You've been real stressed out lately, and I don't want to see you like that." She insisted, faking a small sniffle. "Please Roman, for me?"

"I said no, (Name)." He firmly stated, not at all wanting the alcoholic beverage. Refusing to make him angry, (Name) merely sighed and shrugged.

"All right, suit yourself."

* * *

Paige's theme song blasted throughout the room as anybody and nearly everybody stumbled around, drunk from so much alcohol that Ziggler had set out for them. Damn it Ziggler, you just have to ruin everything don't you-

Anyway, while Dolph was yelling at Sheamus for making him kiss his 'arse', and how good it tasted, Roman stood in a corner, arms crossed, a cross look on his face, observing everybody closely. He was not intoxicated, thank God for that blessing, but everybody around him was. The only people who were, in fact, sober at the party was only a small handful of people.

"Heey, Rooman, c'mere..." (Name)'s voice slurred slightly, her blurry vision trying to find the Samoan. Roman looked over to (Name) to see her teetering everywhere, her (Skin Color) cheeks now flushed red, and her (Eye Color) eyes blood-shot. Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance, and walked over to (Name).

"(Name), your drunk. We need to-" The (Hair Type) interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Noooo, Ro, I got dis... H-Hey, that rhymed!" She laughed aloud to herself as Roman sighed. He grabbed (Name)'s hand and began to drag her through the crowd.

"Come on, (Name). I'm taking you home." He said in a monotonous voice, trying to tug (Name) away from the crowd. She pulled her hand out of Roman's grasp, causing him to whip around.

"(Name), what are you-" But when he turned, she was already gone. Grunting in annoyance at the tedious thought of trying to find (Name) again, he began his search. He pushed through the many drunks, muttering curses along the way. After a while, he was finally glad to have spotted (Name), but didn't like what he saw.

Seth had an arm around (Name), and was smirking the hell out of himself. It was obvious that he was drunk, but that alone didn't stop the black-head's fury. He walked over to the two of them, his face fuming.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, trying not to cause the scene himself. Trying not to embrace the reality. Seth hiccuped before replying, which came out as a long slur.

"Oh... (Name) and I were just," He hiccuped again. "talking and then the strawberry pop tarts wouldn't stop dancing and I think Sheamus just ran past us in a sun dress while dancing around like a ballerina..."

Sure enough, the celtic man was running around the room wearing eyeliner in a sundress while screaming bloody murder, and attempting to run away from Ziggler, who was trying to chase Sheamus' arse to kiss it again because it tasted like 'peanut butter'.

"And then," Seth hiccuped. "I talked about how (Name) looked so pretty, and then I told her how I thought we all looked like Powerpuff Girls..."

Roman huffed, and grabbed (Name), picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Weeee!" She screeched happily, still laughing to herself. Seth waved vigorously at (Name), as she did the same back to him.

"Byyyyeeeeeee! Call me on the carrot, will ya?!" He said, before stumbling on the floor, and plummeting face-first on the ground.

"We're going home, NOW." Roman stated firmly, ignoring all the hot stares the other superstars were giving to your steamy ass.

"Noooo Randy, you don't put a banana in your mouth!" (Name) hicupped again, pointing at the bald superstar. (He looked so much better with hair just sayin'-)

This was going to be a long night for Roman.

* * *

With (Name) still thrown over his shoulder, Roman unlocked the hotel door, walked in, and closed the door behind him. (Name) was surprisingly quiet for the time being. He decided to let her down, and placed her down on the couch. His blank expression turned into a confused on when he saw the angered expression on her face.

"(Name)? What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She hiccuped quielty before answering him, her cheeks still flushed a bright crimson.

"I can't see my forehead." She put simply, crossing her arms. Roman groaned, and ran to the other side of (Name)'s room, getting her a change of clothes so that she could change before she passed out. Sprinting back, he arrived to see (Name) sobbing on the floor. Huffing, he set down the clothes on the couch, and ran over to help her up.

"(Name)? What's wrong this time?" He said, grey eyes half-lidded. (Name) wiped the tears from her (Eye Color) eyes, trying her best to focus.

"I-I had to get up t-to pee, so I g-got up to pee, b-but when I-I came back to s-sit down on the c-couch I couldn't f-find the couch, s-so I thought you would b-be mad, s-so I started crying a-and fell down..." She replied, chokes and sobs interrupting her here and there. Roman sighed and hugged her softly.

"It's all right, I'm not mad. Here," He stopped hugging her and grabbed the clothes from behind him. "Go change real quick and I'll help you into bed."

(Name) nodded, still weeping as Roman helped her up and led her to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He could hear many things being knocked over, but didn't dare go in there. She may be drunk, but he was't going to do anything like that.

After a couple of minutes, (Name) finally came out of the bathroom dressed up in her pajamas. She looked sleepy, and rubbed her eyes.

"Rooomaaan... I'm tired..." She said, before collapsing in his arms. Roman just stood there for a few minutes, trying to contemplate as to what to do, before finally sighing and picking her up bridal-style, carrying her all the way to her bed.

Roman set (Name) down on the bed, and tucked her in under the light blue bed sheets. Her eyes were half-lidded, almost asleep perhaps. Roman patted her head, assuming that it was now his time to go.

...

Ok, but what if Seth just waltzed in in the middle of the night? Like hell Roman was going to let that happen. Roman walked to the other side of the room, plopping down on the couch, resting his head on his hand, while watching the lovely (Name) sleep. It was nice having her as a friend...

Wasn't it?


	3. ѕιѕтer aвιgaιl (вray wyaтт х reader)

Sniffing the fresh air in, I sighed in delight at its precious and sweet smell. The countless mares and colts surrounded the ranch, showing off their dark colors of black, brown, and light grey, pleasuring most of my senses. Looking behind me, I saw my two siblings come out. Brothers. They were different, and I admired that.

Kane looked a little frightened by the sight of the many horses, and quickly flew behind Mark for comfort, just like he always does when he is anxious, or afraid of something. Mark glanced behind him and patted Kane's head, relieving him. I sighed and walked over to the two.

"Is he still doing all right?" I whispered quietly, loud enough for Mark alone to hear. Mark looked down at the ground and bit his lip. He shook his head, and looked back up at me.

"He's still hostile. Didn't the doctor say that this whole trip was supposed to help?" Mark said, sounding defensive, as if he hated the doctor or something. I smiled, and his face relaxed slightly. I still remember wanting to push away his brown hair from his beautiful, blue eyes.

Mark was about five foot six, being the unusually tall fifteen year old he was. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt with some kind of short sleeved, black coat. He usually rolled his sleeves up on his shirt, complimenting his nicely toned arms. Black dress pants danced along with his feet when he walked, finally ending with brown shoes. He cut his hair at eye length.

Kane was shorter than the both of us. He was only four foot eleven, and was currently thirteen. Kane wore a short sleeved, white button-up shirt, a dark brown vest laying atop it. He too wore black dress pants with brown shoes. His hair, to me was the most extraordinary thing about him. Pitch black as it was, it was beautiful. Our father wouldn't even let Mark's hair down to his cheekbone. But, nonetheless, it was down to his shoulders, cascading in obsidian curls, which still to this day, I wonder why our father let him do that. Both of his eyes were two different colors, one blue, one brown.

"I know the bullies at school are still there. I've seen them for myself." I said, notifying Mark. He looked into my (Eye Color) eyes, trying to find any sort of counterfeit, or fraud into what I had just told him. There was none.

Kane's eyes were shut in sheer terror, not at all wanting to be here. All he ever does is stay up in his room, staring at the walls endlessly. Even when I go up to check on him, he'll always deny my offer, and say that he doesn't want to talk right now. I love and care for my brother, honestly and truly, but I'm seriously worried about him.

I walked to behind Mark's back, and kneeled next to him. My arm stretched and rested around him, trying to lead him away from behind my older brother and into my own arms to comfort him. I partially succeeded, but in the best way possible.

Kane wriggled out of my arms, and instead ran up to me, placing both of his arms around my neck, holding into a warm embrace. I patted his back lightly, as Mark watched just a few feet away from us, dazed by the sight of Kane hugging me, his oldest sister so willingly and freely. Mark shook his head, and smiled a sad smile, simply glad to see the family in not as much turmoil as it usually was.

"All right children, let's get moving. There is no time to waste. We must get Kane here his treatment, and then we will be on our way." A chubby, pale man walked in on the scene, his bright hazel eyes scanning everything. "(Name), that's enough. Let go of your younger brother this instance."

I was a little surprised at how strict he sounded, but proceeded to let go of Kane anyway. I looked back down at him, his eyes still looking a little sad. I could tell that Kane wanted to hug me a little longer. I smiled, patting his head softly.

"It'll be alright buddy. It's just for one day anyways. Besides, these horses are very trained, and very gentle. They won't hurt you, just like the doctor said, okay?" I said, looking into his eyes hopefully. A strand of his black hair hung loosely on his nose, waiting patiently to be moved, or flicked out of the way. Kane nodded and looked down, staying closer to Mark rather than myself. I rolled my eyes playfully, and continued a little ways down the hill with my family.

* * *

I was actually enjoying myself. Kane smiled, riding his brown horse, the assistant far behind, cheering them both on. Mark looked very mysterious on his grey horse, sitting idly by, observing everything, and watching Kane and I. I smiled as I glanced at his character, before my attention was averted back to Kane. My father simply watched us, a frown dancing among his lips, not really caring about his younger son's progression in emotion.

"Do you need any help?" A deep voice said next to me. I turned my head slightly, and my (Eye Color) eyes met the stormiest ones. The man, or should I say late teenager, smiled a crooked smile, and tilted his head slightly.

"You're a funny one, you are." He said quietly, yet loud enough for me to hear. Confused, I lead my horse a couple of steps closer to him.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm a little confused. What do you mean?" I asked him, trying to sound as polite as possible. He smiled a bit wider, and tilted his head to its original form.

"Your brother and I... deject having a peaceful relationship," He knew my brother? Which one? "But I never knew how beautiful his relatives were..."

I was at the point of blushing at this point. Maybe I did. But why would he have a pretty bad relationship with Mark, if any of my family? Sure, Mark was a little hostile, and even cold when in the right mood, but he never talked to anybody hardly. Whoever this guy was, he was searching to pick a fight with my brother, and I certainly wasn't going to be the cause of it. Mark has enough problems of his own at the moment. I looked over to Mark really quick, and he glanced back, his eyes saying everything.

"I should be getting back with my family." I said, unhooking my feet and preparing to get off of the saddle.

"My name is Bray, by the way." He said calmly. He knew what was going on right now, and all he was trying to do was enforce it. "Bray Wyatt. My two friends over there are helping with your brother and your father." He pointed to Kane, and I saw a guy with green over-alls, and red hair trying to help my brother, to help him guide the horse. Bray then pointed to my father, and I saw an unhappy looking teenager with a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth, talking to him. Stalling him.

I prepared to get off the saddle when Bray's voice stopped me.

"Here, let me-" I cut him off before I could say anything else.

"No. Look, I know what you're trying to do, and honestly, I'm not buying it. I see the way you're looking at my older brother, as to say that you want act upon revenge. So just stop, and leave me alone." I didn't mean to sound so stern and serious, but it was for my family. I did what I had to do.

Swinging my leg over the horse, I slid down the side with ease, dusting myself off afterwards. I looked up and glared at Bray. He shot a toothy grin back at me, the bastard. I scoffed, and quickly began to walk over to Kane and his horse to tell him the situation. Kane looked as if he was troubled, and the boy helping him out was smirking.

"(N-Name), look out!" Kane shouted. Before I knew exactly what was happening, Kane's horse whinnied loudly, and threw him back on the ground. Dust surrounded my brother, and I heard him coughing it all in. The horse began charging for me, and before anything else, the loud bang sounded.

"(NAME)!"

* * *

The first thing that greets me when I awake, is the fresh, clean smell of the forest. Opening my (Eye Color) eyes slightly, I notice the bright green leaves covering the sky slightly, its blue texture playing hide and seek with me. I groan slightly as I sit up, scratching the back of my neck slightly. I seem to be in some kind of large, forest. The sounds of natures filled my ears as the bugs buzzed, the wind whistled, and the occasional bird tweeted.

I stood up, and quickly brushed all of the dirt off of me, still scanning my surroundings. I seemed to be in some kind of clearing, in the middle of a forest. A log of a thin tree sits idly next to me, and I notice the little grasshopper on it, crawling like there was not a care in the world, its antennas flicking back and forth.

Surprisingly, I remember everything. Kane's treatment as horseback riding, the actual horseback riding, Mark and Bray's rivalry, and...

The Accident.

It didn't make sense. Why would the horse just randomly freak out over something? It's trained, and very gentle. At least... it SHOULD'VE been. It had to have been startled. It had to be a part of Bray's plan. But a plan of what...?

I had to start moving now. Otherwise, the aching in my head and stomach were only going to get worse. I looked down to examine myself, just to make sure that I looked presentable. The first thing I noticed, however, was the different clothing from the accident. Before the event, I was wearing a dark navy blue dress, tied in the back with the string on my neck. The dress was hemmed at my knees, much to my father's liking, and my discomfort.

However now, I was wearing a white button-up shirt that now had brown streaks on it from the dirt. Silky, dress pants hugged my lower body, which was fairly unusual, since our family could never afford such clothing. But the thing that amazed me most was the black coat that was on me, complimenting all of my features on my body.

Breathing in, I merely accepted my new look. I looked around once more, before my eyes landed on a trail that I hadn't noticed before. Grinning, I began to walk down it. Oh how I regret such a decision now...

After what seemed like a few hours, I finally saw a not-so-welcoming dwelling. The house seemed a little worn down, the paint chipping off slightly, and the marks of dry rustiness coating its outer layers. It was two stories, and looked fairly old, it's age showing fairly easily. However, I felt the presence of life forms near, so I decided to enter anyway. As I walked closer to the house, a small breeze pushed back my (Hair Length), (Hair Color) hair, tussling it up a little bit. I looked to the side of the house, and stopped to see a worn down shed not too far. But the shed, wasn't what stopped me.

A small, bonfire was lit, and a teenager with a lamb's mask on, was chopping wood right in front of it. He continued to chop wood for a few seconds more, before noticing me, and dropping his hatchet completely. He was about to take his mask off, before a hand placed itself on my shoulder, and made me yelp out. I whipped around, and an unhappy teenager with wheat sticking out of his mouth stood before me, judging me silently.

"Follow me." He ordered me unpleasantly. "He's waiting." I glanced behind me really quick to see if the guy before was still there, only to see that he was not.

"Where did he-" I began to ask, but the teen in front of me stopped me.

"Don't ask questions. Just simply follow me." He put simply. I huffed out softly, but eventually nodded in agreement. He turned around, and began heading towards the house, to which I hesitantly obliged to. Before entering through the door, he stopped abruptly, almost making me bump into him. He turned around, and bent down to my eye level. A serious tone laced throughout his voice like venom, as if that was always how he spoke.

"Don't. Stray." Before I could reply at all, he turned back around, and walked through the door, waiting for me to follow. I shook my head, and just decided to be obedient to the 'No Asking Questions' rule. I entered the front door, and closed it behind me. He continued to walk down a hallway full of closed doors, and I stopped by the first one. A stairway was present in the hall, leading up to who knows where. However, from inside the first door, I heard the word, 'Obey' being repeated over and over again.

My (Skin Color) hand grasped around the golden door knob, and slowly twisted it, making the door open. Inside was a messy, cluttered room, and the boy from before stood in there. His hands were on his head, and he faced away from the door. He seemed to be the one who kept repeating 'Obey'. Before I could ask him if he was all right, the door was pulled shut, and my supposed 'guide' was standing there, an angered look clearly on his face.

"I told you not to stray." He said, raising one eyebrow in a scolding tone, as a parent would do to a child who was in trouble. "Don't do it again."

We continued to walk down the hallway, before he walked me into a room, that was lit only by a single, yellow-lit lantern hanging from the ceiling.

"Go." He put down simply. I turned to him quickly. Not wanting to anger him, I shuffled past him, and quickly walked down the next line of stairs, leading to a door. I pulled it open with ease, and shut it behind me.

The room was dark, and no light seemed to be anywhere. No lantern, no light bulb, nothing. I shuddered, my breath a little loud, before I heard a dark chuckle arise from the darkness. Forgetting about being cold, I raised my arms into defensive mode.

"W-Who's there?" The cold was making me shiver so much, that I was stuttering. "S-Show yourself!"

Suddenly, two arms grabbed mine from behind, and dragged me somewhere. I had no idea where, and being as clueless as I was, I tried my best to fight my offender off, but due to the lighting, I was unsuccessful. We finally stopped as to what I could tell was the back of the room, as I could see the white wall getting closer, and closer behind me. He brought my left arm up, and clasped it to something, bounding there. My eyes widened, as fear kicked in. I tried to fight with my right arm, but my captor was stronger than I was, and did the same to my right hand. I was in shackles, and my arms were above my head. I screamed for him to let me go this instance, but he chuckled out of amusement.

"Who ARE you?!" I demanded loudly, shouting and trying to catch the attention of someone, ANYONE. My guide, or even that boy in the lamb mask would be good enough right now. The sound of clapping hands filled the room, before the sudden light blinded me for a small while. When my eyes opened once more, they widened, and it felt as if my whole soul was collapsing inside.

Bray Wyatt, the teenager, and the boy with the lamb mask stood there, grinning widely as if absolutely nothing was wrong.

"Abigail..." Bray whispered lovingly, before holding his hands out to a hug. I struggled and fought in my chains, trying something, ANYTHING to help me escape. Ignoring my escape attempts, Bray walked closer, until he was so close, that I could feel his warm breath on me. "Abigail... I finally found you..."

He grabbed my face, and pulled it forward, our lips meeting in the middle, aside from my attempts to struggle free. Bray pulled back, a frown on his lips.

"Abigail... why do you fight ever so?" He said softly, still holding my face. So badly, I wanted him to burst into flames, and just shrivel up and become ash right before my own eyes.

"My name is NOT Abigail!" I seethed through my teeth. "I am NOT your sister! Now let me go! I have to get back to my family!"

"Oh, but Abigail, your family is right here, with us." He gestured to the boys behind him. "Besides, I've taken you down here for a reason. My enemies are dead, both Mark and his stupid little brother. Thank God that he finally went insane after I took you away, Abigail. But then, I would set our house on fire to kill myself and my family if I lost you too, Abigail." He whispered huskily in my ear.

Wait, what?! Mark, and Kane, in a fire?! Are they ok? What about our father?! What happened?! Realization struck, and it appeared to me, that all three of them, had died in the fire.

All because they lost me. Tears began to glisten down my cheek when I thought about their bodies becoming nothing, but mere dust. They were dead, weren't they? I would never see Kane again, never be able to hug him, and comfort him, and tell him that everything would be okay. I would never see Mark again, the older brother that protected us young siblings from harm's way.

Bray noticed my tears, and shushed me slightly when I whimpered, wiping his thumb across my cheek to erase the tears. "Don't cry Abigail. It was for the best." He said, trying to sound reassuring. I turned my face away, continuing to drown in my grief. "But have no fear, Abigail, for I'll protect you." He grabbed my face again, and turned it back towards him, bring us close again, the kiss tasting like salty tears and... strawberries.

* * *

I've lost count on how long I've been here. How many times Bray has called me Abigail. How many times he's touched and caressed my body in so many wrong ways. How many times I've tried to fight it, but failed so many times. But you know what?

I gave up.

I stopped fighting such a long time ago, and now I only whisper long forgotten lullabies in my head, and even they are beginning to fade, just as my spirit, and body did.

And this day was no different.

"Abigail." He whispered. However, it wasn't as loving like it usually was. It sounded more... demanding. "Sing for me. Sing our song."

I looked up slightly, my arms still positioned above my head, blocking a little bit of my view. Bray was in a rocking chair, looking much older than when we first met, years and years before. His voice got deeper, his hair grew longer, and his craving grew stronger.

He was currently sitting in his rocking chair, swaying back and forth, back and forth, ever so slowly, causing a creak to emit from it every now and then. He was wearing another one of his brightly colored Hawaiian shirts, the ones that neglected of all costs to match his own personality. He ordered again.

"Sing for me."

I cleared my throat, but my voice still came out a little scratchy, for not being used in so long.

"He's got the whole world, in his hands, He's got the whole world, in his hands, He's got the whole world, in his hands, He's got the whole world in his hands." I sang softly. Bray hummed slightly along with me before I stopped.

"Thank you Abigail. You're the only one that brings peace into this cold, dark soul of mine."

I didn't reply, and instead, let the still tears cascade down my face.


	4. Dreѕѕιng rooм (ѕeтн rollιnѕ х reader)

Seth walked out of the gorilla, J & J Security quickly following behind him. Many of the heels, including The Authrority, congratulated Seth once again for winning the World Heavyweight Title, while the rest of the faces just growled, or glared at him, trying to contain themselves from beating Seth to a bloody pulp.

Seth strided down the halls, trying to find where his dressing room was. Unfortunately, the company decided to re-arrange a couple of rooms, and adding to Seth's luck, he was lost and couldn't find it.

Seth sighed, and looked at Jamie, frustration and confusion in his umber eyes.

"Do you know where it might be?" He asked the brunette. Jamie shook his head, nervous of the two-tone's wrath upon him.

"No sir, I don't." Jamie replied nervously. Seth growled, now just irritated at all of it .

"Then what good are you two?! Go! Ask someone to help! It could be Stephanie or a dove, I dunno, just get SOMEONE!" He said, now close to yelling at his security. The two, now shaking under Seth's dark aura and presence, nodded in terror, and quickly sprinted off, hopeful to get away from the danger.

Seth mumbled many things under his breath, crossed his arms, and began tapping his foot impatiently. This is what he gets after his victory; just a bunch of bullshit. What a company to work for.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to your security like that." A voice, not too far said. Seth, in confusion, turned around and saw the one and only, (Name). Oh brother. "But then again, it looks like you're doing more of the protecting."

"Who are you to tell me how to talk to my security?" He scoffed loudly. (Name) always got on his nerves, and this time was no better. The diva looked in boredom at her fingers, flipping her (Hair Length) (Hair Color) out of her face.

"You act like your a God," She stopped looking at her nails to glare at the half blonde. "And I can't believe that you're so weak."

Seth stood astounded. A diva just talked to him... Like THAT?! The diva huffed, her (Eye Color) eyes turning away from him.

"If you wanted me to leave so badly, then you should've just asked." She hissed, now beginning to walk away. Seth pondered for a moment. This diva was pretty feisty, he'll give her that. She had an attitude that could kill, possibly even more than his own. Not to mention that she found him in the first place. She could know her own place around.

"...Wait!" Seth's voice called out. He ran up to the diva, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around. "Could you maybe... Help me get to my dressing room...? It's dressing room twenty one..."

The diva arched an eyebrow and crossed her (Skin Color) arms. She may have been slightly shorter than Seth, but hell her look wasn't even close.

"I should help you why?" She asked him, a cold tone in her voice. Seth huffed in defeat, rolling his eyes in the back of his head for a minute. He shouldn't be having to do this. She's too stubborn and he's too cocky.

"I could help you train for the Diva's Title. I have the World Heavyweight Championship, see?" He took the belt off, and held it up to show her. (Name) looked unimpressed, but pressed on anyways. "Just help me find my dressing room, and I'll help you. Deal?"

She put a finger up to her chin and tapped it, as if thinking. This was a good opportunity. But a man training a woman? It was going to be some serious controversy, especially for WWE. However, (Name) was always up for a good challenge.

"Mmm," She muttered. Seth's face lit up. "Come on." She grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him along the many halls and corridors, making Seth stumble a bit for going so fast. The whole world passed by in a blur, twists and turns dumbfounding the champion as he tried his best to remember the way. He was going to need it.

Finally, after what had seemed as an eternity, the two reached the sacred dressing room. Seth smiled and laughed. He went over to the diva and hugged her.

"Thanks for your help. I promise I won't let you down." He said in the hug. (Name) rolled her eyes playfully, and pulled away. Seth pouted a little.

"Yeah, whatever, skunk. You would've never made it without my help." She said, smirking to his face. She flicked his nose, and chuckled as Seth flinched.

Seth, wanting revenge as soon as possible, grabbed the diva's hand, and held it in the air for a moment. (Name) stared at Seth's hand, before returning to his face. and chuckling darkly, looking into his eyes.

"My my, didn't this escalate quickly~?"

As quickly as light Seth retrieved his hand from the diva, his face as red as a beet. (Name) winked, before heading off to her own dressing room, leaving Seth more flustered than a teenage boy after his first kiss.

"See you later, darling. Go ahead and gimme a call sometime, mkay?"

Seth, still a little hot and bothered by the 'incident', quickly unlocked the door to his room. Oh God, Oh God, Oh Go-

"JAMIE! JOEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?!"

"WE WERE JUST BRAIDING EACH OTHER'S HAIR!"


	5. нeιgнтѕ (ѕaмι zayn х reader)

Finally, your best friend, and roommate, Sami Zayn had the next few weeks off. You jumped up and down in excitement when he came home that afternoon, eccentric to see him at last. To add to all of the luck, the both of you decided to go up to Alabama, and spend your vacation there. Two of the main reasons, was that RAW was going to be there this week, but WWE wouldn't stop by at all this year, thus going North to Alabama.

The other reason, was the statue of the Vulcan.

"The Vulcan was actually a statue of Hephaestus, built my the Italians. It's called Vulcan, though, because that's what the Romans called him." Sami read aloud to you from the brochure. The two of you decided to go to Vulcan and spend he day there before going to RAW tonight.

"When it was built in the 1930s, it was made out of iron ore, but it was put together wrong several times. However, it's the world's largest cast iron statue. Originally, it was built for the world state fair in-"

Before Sami could finish his sentence, you accidentally bumped into him, making him drop the article. He sighed, and smiled while looking at you.

"Oh well. It was just stuff about a statue anyway." He said, joking around and making you chuckle in amusement.

"Right. Come on, should we take the stairs or the elevator?" You questioned the red-head. He pointed to the stairs entrance.

"Of course the stairs! Come on, it'll be beautiful up there!" Sami said, turning away from you and beginning to run up the stairs. You laughed and joined him, running up and up and up the stairs.

Sami reached the top before you did, but honestly, you didn't care. You were just happy to be here, gazing upon Birmingham. However, a problem ran into the way.

"(Name)! Are you almost up yet?" Sami yelled down the staircase. You nodded and looked up.

"Yeah! Just a couple of more steps to go!" You shouted back. You quickly ran up these last couple of steps, and finally met the entrance to the balcony. Sami was already at the railing, looking in awe at the city below. You quickly ran up next to him, and looked ahead. The city was truly beautiful. You could see the various hospitals, and the many businesses and establishments bustling around for the afternoon rush. Not terribly far away, you spotted Sloss Furnaces.

But, there comes a time, when you look down.

Your (Eye Color) eyes widened when you looked down, and you gripped the metal, silver railing for dear life, afraid that the balcony was going to collapse any second.

"S-Sami?" You whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He turned to you, his smile quickly turning into a frown, realizing the situation. You had been so blinded by the thought of going to Vulcan, that you forgot that you were terrified of heights.

"Sami!" You called out louder, more frantic then ever. Sami snapped out of it, and came close to you, holding you close.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's all right, we're not going to fall." He whispered into your ear quietly, while still hugging you. He began to rock you back and forth slowly and steadily, comforting you just a little. Unfortunately for Sami, he forgot at people with fears of heights sometimes pass out.

Which is exactly what you did.

Sami was frantic when he felt you go limp in your arms. Quickly checking your pulse, he sighed a huge breath of relief when he found out that you had only passed out, and didn't die from some kind of height heart attack.

Picking you up bridal style, Sami walked back to the stairs entrance, and began to descend down. Halfway down, however, you came back to your senses.

"Mmm..." You stirred lightly in your sleep. Sami looked down at you, and quickly stopped. His brown eyes scanned over you as your (Eye Color) ones fluttered open. Sami sighed in relief, and smiled.

"Great to have you back Ms. (Name)." He said, smirking and continuing to go down the stairs. You rolled your eyes, now regaining your possible surroundings.

"Yeah, yeah. I pass out one time, and you carry me down the stairs. Could you let me down now please?" You asked him. Sami shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms, with the little space that you owned at the moment.

"What? Why not?" You asked him, your eyes half-lidded. Sami sighed, stopping once again.

"When you passed out up there... I was afraid you had died of some kind of... Heart attack, I don't really know. T-The point is," He stuttered slightly, a small tint of pink cascading his cheeks. "I really, Oh God, I really, REALLY like you. I-I don't mean as a friend or anything like that, I actually, TRULY mean it."

Silence was heard, and Sami began walking again. You smiled a little, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Sam abruptly stopped, almost tossing you down the spiral staircase.

"You better be glad that you're REALLY hot Mr. Zayn." You said wryly.

"H-Hey!" 


	6. Darlιn' (dean aмвroѕe х cнιld reader)

Dean walked through the corridors of the WWE backstage, ignoring anyone who gave any type of greeting or glare.

Dean wasn't in a good mood. He had just lost a match against (Least Favorite Wrestler), and he was fuming furious. He kicked a few things and punched the walls from time to time again, but was surprisingly calm otherwise.

He walked out of the exit door and and slammed it shut, yelling out in anger while doing so. Dean couldn't believe it. Losing to HIM. He was going to get in a feud with that son of a bitch, and send him to hell and back.

Dean walked over to his black bus, and paced behind it a couple of times, attempting to calm himself down. All he needed to do was take a warm shower, watch a couple of episodes of My Little Pony, and get a good night's sleep. That's all there was to it.

Dean, much calmer now than before, then walked to the door, and was close to opening it...

...

When he heard the baby cry. Dean swiveled himself around, and turned his head back and forth. The cry sounded again, but this time it sounded like it was in pain. Dean walked away from the bus, closer to where the sound was, finally ending his small journey to a bush.

A muddy, brown box laid on the ground, closed and noisy from the baby's cry.

"What the hell..." Dean muttered quietly under his breath. He crouched down and picked up the box. Upon opening it, his eyes widened.

There, laying helplessly, was a baby girl, crying her eyes out. She had barely any clothes on, only a dirty white nightgown and that was it.

Dean picked up the baby and dropped the box. The baby still cried, but was... Softer now. As if Dean's grasp was safe to her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He whispered to the baby, rocking it in attempt to calm her down. The baby's wails stopped, tears still flooding down her cheeks however. Dean pushed his thumb across her face to wipe away the tears.

"Come on darlin', stop crying. Ain't nothin' here to cry about..." He said softly, now fully rocking his body along with the baby's. The baby had fully stopped crying now, and was cooing, and grasping onto Dean's shirt, causing him to smile.

Dean looked around to see if anybody would claim the baby as their's but with no such luck. Dean sighed, and looked back down at he baby.

"C'mon you, let's getcha all cleaned up." He said, now carrying the baby to the bus' entrance. He grasped the black handle, and pulled it open, climbing up the stairs and closing the door behind him.

Dean grunted softly as he made his way to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes, and putting them in his little clothes hamper. Perhaps tomorrow they would stop by a town that had a good enough retail store for baby clothes.

"I ain't puttin' you in the bath tub, you'll drown... Maybe I'll put you in the sink," He muttered quietly to himself. He turned the sink's water on, and let it run for a minute or so, so then he could get some shampoo for the baby. "I don't have baby shampoo, so I'll give ya my shampoo for now."

He turned the sink water off, and placed the baby in. The baby giggled when he put the bubble bath soap in, causing all of the bubbles to fly everywhere. Dean smiled when he saw this.

"You should smile more often darlin'. It fits ya." He said, as he took his gloves off to smother his hands in shampoo, and washed the baby's little tuft of (Hair Color) hair. "But what're we gonna name ya..."

Dean sighed as he rinsed the baby's hair by putting a little water in his hand, and showering it softly over the baby. Once finished, he grabbed a towel, and lifted the baby out of the water, drying her. He pulled the plug to drain the sink, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's see... There's Sophie, Abigail... No, wait. I ain't naming you after some psycho's sister..." He muttered under his breath quietly. He walked over to his small dresser and pulled out a white tank-top, slipping it onto the baby. "You can wear this until I get you some proper clothes. Hmm... What about (Your Name)."

The baby squealed and giggled in delight, as if liking the name. Dean smiled once more, making his hard heart melt. He sat the baby down on the bed, and sat next to her. Maybe his night wasn't so bad after all.

Dean sighed, and got up to change.

"Don't look darlin'. I already got enough fan girls after me." He said with a chuckle while smirking. Even though Dean Ambrose WAS single, he really couldn't care less. Besides, he had to take care of this baby. He didn't have the time for love.

Dean quickly changed, and turned around to see the baby fast asleep. Dean's heart had melted again, seeing as the baby was finally at peace. He got on the bed quietly, as if to not wake her, and laid down next to her. He smiled slightly as he played with a tuft of her hair, wondering all about what he was going to do with her.

Who would she be with if he was in a match, or got seriously injured? What was he going to tell everybody on the wrestling division? Who'd leave her out there, alone in the vicious cold, with nothing but the clothes on her back?

Dean yawned, and closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the baby girl, smiling a little bit.

He'd worry about all of that tomorrow.

 ** _A couple of days later..._**

"Uh, hey Roman?" Dean said after coming up from the Samoan from behind. Roman turned around, and smiled, seeing his best friend. The two were both in the gym, along with many other superstars and divas, working out, and buffing up for the next show. Although the other superstars and divas were absorbed in their work, Roman paid attention to Dean.

"Hm? Oh, hey Dean. What's up?" He asked the brunette, crossing his sexy (*crosses out the last word* Goddamn my love for this man-) tan arms. Dean scratched the back of his neck, his light blue eyes looking down to the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Uh, listen. I found this... uh, thing outside of my bus yesterday. I need your help..." Dean huffed out, hating asking for help, even though this was his best friend he was talking to. Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... Why do you need my help specifically? And what is this 'thing' you found?" Roman asked. Dean tried to keep from growling out of annoyance.

"Look, I can't tell you right now! I just need you to help me!" Dean urged on, trying to win the black-head over. Roman sighed, and uncrossed his arms, a frown crossing his lips.

"I refuse to help you if you're not going to explain to me what is going on." The Samoan put simply, now raising both eyebrows, and making Dean groan loudly in annoyance and frustration.

"I found a baby, ok?!" He blurted out, rather loudly at that. Dean's eyes widened, and his hands flew to his mouth.

"You found a WHAT?" Roman said, squinting one eye at Dean. Dean spun around, and in anger, kicked a nearby disposal garbage can, and nearly flipped over a table. With Big Show on it. Unfortunately, he didn't get anywhere on that, and only received a glare from the seven foot man.

"Yeah, I found a baby, happy?!" He said in a fit of rage, knocking more things over, causing many superstars and divas to look over at the sudden commotion Dean was making. Roman rushed over to Dean.

"Woah Dean, calm the hell down." Roman said, grabbing Dean's arms. "Dean, I swear to god, if you fight me, I will take you to the ground, and beat the hell out of you, got it?"

Dean grunted in defeat, and halted in Roman's grasp. Roman quickly let go of him, and looked at the other superstars and divas, flash in them a reassuring smile, causing them to go back to whatever they were doing. Roman looked back at Dean.

"Dean, it's ok that you've found a baby. In fact, I think it's better that you had found one because you've been getting a little out of hand lately. A baby will calm you down." Roman said, chuckling and ruffling Dean's hair. Dean scowled and pushed him away.

"I don't need to calm down! Are ya helpin' or not?!" Dean questioned. Roman nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roman and Dean stood outside of Dean's bus, the sun just now beginning to set on the horizon, painting a lovely canvas of pink, orange and blue streaks along the sky, making it look very beautiful.

"Look," Dean whispered in a low voice. "She's sleepin' right now, so you've got to be extra quiet, all right?" He asked. Roman nodded, a serious look on his face.

"All right, but this whole time you haven't told me her name or anything." Roman said quietly. Dean's mouth turned into an upset frown.

"Her name is (Your Name), and judgin' by her age, she looks to be about six months old. And could you be just a little quieter?!" Dean demanded in a whispering voice. Roman raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry... Geez..." He said, now whispering quietly. "You could at least tell me what she looks like."

Dean whispered-groaned. "She has small little wisps of (Hair Color) hair, and her eyes are a stunnin', no, BEAUTIFUL (Eye Color). When I found her, she wasn't wearin' anythin' but a dirty white nightgown, so I gave her a bath and put her in one of my shirts, at least until I could get her some more clothes. Ya should've seen us last night..." Dean said, smiling to himself at the memory of him and the baby cuddling while sleeping. Roman smirked and crossed his arms again.

"D'aw, is wittle Dean getting all soft for a baby?" He mocked, trying his hardest to stifle back a laugh. Dean frowned, and gave Roman a glare.

"Shut up! I'm not gettin' soft, I'm Dean Ambrose! Who the hell do ya think I am?!" He demanded. Roman chuckled, and let his arms fall to his side.

"Relax, man. I was just playing." He said, punching Dean's arm softly. "No need to make a big fuss out of it."

Dean grumbled as his fingerless-gloved hand grasped around the door's handle, opening it softly and quietly, hopefully not waking the baby. Walking in, he ran for the back room, where the baby was.

Dean smiled and laughed quietly when he found the baby finally, asleep on the bed, her facial features anonymous, and always changing, as if the dream she was having was a good one. He picked up the baby, not waking her, and put her over her shoulder just as Roman walked in. Roman smiled warmly at Dean and the sleeping baby.

"Wow Dean... you sure found a pretty doll, she's adorable." Roman said, trying his damn hardest not to scoop the baby in his massive arms and squeeze it to pieces. Dean chuckled softly, making the baby stir.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I have absolutely no idea on how to take care of her." He said, looking down at her, her eyes now beginning to flutter open. Dean sighed. "I refuse to give her up or anythin' like that. She's just too precious, and like hell I'm sending her out on her own in this damn world..."

"Well Mr. Ambrose, you can tell little Ms. (First Name) here that she can call me Uncle Roman." He said, laughing as he took the baby in his own arms, the baby cooing and looking around. Dean smiled.

"I'll certainly be glad to."

 _ **6 Years Later...**_

A little girl by the age of six years old walked out of the school, (Skin Color) hands grasping the handles of the backpack in a loving way. Her hair was a beautiful (Hair Color), put up into a small pony-tail. Her eyes were a lovely (Eye Color), often showing off from the other kids. Her name? (First Name) (Last Name).

She looked around for anyone familiar to pick her up from the school, her eyes finally landing on a tall man with black and blonde streaked hair. She quickly ran up to him, his presence towering over her's. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Seth? Are you picking me up from school?" The little girl with (Hair Color) hair asked the man curiously. Seth chuckled lightly, a smile on his face, and a mischievous look in his brown eyes.

"Why of course. Dean asked me especially to pick you up, because he was just SO busy." He said, a playful tone in his voice. The girl smiled, bits of her hair flying in the wind.

"Ok! Do you think we could get some ice cream?!" She asked him, jumping up and down and reaching for his hand to let her grasp it, to which he did.

"Mmm... I don't think so (First Name). We have to get back to headquarters. We have some... BUSINESS to attend to." He said, picking up her figure. She smiled innocently.

"Ok! Do you think we could get some after that?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Maybe." Seth said, walking over to a black car, opening up the back-seat door, and placing her in the back seat, before closing the door and walking to the front seat, entering the car and driving off.

A couple of minutes later, Dean arrived at the scene, smiling at the thought of seeing his little (First Name) again. His blue eyes scanned the scene, the image of kids running to their parents so they could take them home all around. After a few minutes, Dean's smile faded when he didn't see (First Name).

"(First Name)?" He called out, swiveling himself around, still not finding her. "(First Name)!"

His eyes met with the teacher, who was looking down at a few papers. Dean ran up to her frantically, and patted her shoulder lightly. A confused noise came from the noise, and she turned around.

"Oh hello. How may I help you?" She said, smiling warmly at him. Dean's panicked expression only grew more. Could she not clearly SEE that one of her students was missing?!

"Yeah, have you seen a little girl with (Hair Color) hair and (Eye Color) eyes around here?! Her name is (First Name) (Last Name), and I can't find her." He said, his distraught now becoming noticeable.

"(First Name)? She left a couple of minutes ago with a man. Why? What's wrong?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"She left?! That's my daughter you're talking about, she's supposed to leave with me and only me, dammit!" He grabbed at his hair and ran his fingers all through it. The teacher looked at him her green eyes widening with the seriousness of the situation.

"H-He had blonde and black hair, brown eyes, was wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans." She replied quickly. She pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Would you like for m to call the police?" Dean shook his head in anger, realizing that Seth had kidnapped (First Name).

"No, I know that man." He replied calmly, his fists balled up and shaking in anger. "I'll just pick her up."

* * *

Dean's car zoomed through the interstate, just at its speed limit, not really wanting to get pulled over, however tempting it was. His eyes were hot red with rage, anger at Seth, and The Authority. How could they do this?! Those assholes! They shouldn't even know about (Name), how did they find out about the (Hair Type)?

Two hands on the wheel, he dared to go faster. Various and different cars honked at him to slow down, but Dean took no heed to them. He was getting (Name) back, whether he got arrested or not.

Dean's phone suddenly rang with the familiar, annoying ringtone, and his hand swooped to grab it, answering it, and not seeing who it was in the heated process.

"Look, whoever's callin' me right now, I ain't in the mood! So kindly fuck off so I can take care of some business, alright?!" He nearly screamed in the phone. A chuckle emitted from the phone's speakers, and Dean immediatley knew who it was, his aura getting darker and darker by the passing second. "Seth, you son of a bitch, tell me where she is, NOW."

"'She'? What do you mean Dean? It's only me and little (First Name) here." Seth said calmly. Dean could practically HEAR the smirk in Seth's voice, almost smiling at the thought of ripping it off his face along with that stupid blonde streak of his.

"Give. Her. BACK." Dean urged in the phone. "Or I swear Seth, I WILL kill you." Seth tsked on the other side of the phone, taunting Dean, and only making him more and more infuriated.

"Mmm, I don't think that would be very appropriate for little (First Name), now will it?"

Giggling was heard from the other side of the phone, making Dean's eyes widen. That was no man's giggle, let alone Seth's giggle. No, this was a little girl's giggle, as if the said little girl thought that there was nothing wrong. Was she... in the room with Seth?!

"I would like... a wager Ambrose." Seth finally said, making Dean snap back into reality from his thoughts. Dean raised his eyebrows as he made a turn, getting closer and closer to the stadium where tonight's show would be performed.

"A wager? What the hell are ya talkin' about Seth?!" He asked the brown-eyed man through the mobile device. Growling in rage, Dean slammed the phone down on the seat, hanging it up. This was absolute bullshit!

But what would make Seth want a wager? Better yet, from Dean Ambrose himself? Seth was apart of The Authority, therefore, anything he wanted was just at the grace of his finger-tips, and yet, he chooses to wager. However, Seth was clever. VERY clever. He made The SHIELD, and he easily broke it up, all with keen planning and perfect timing. Could this be another situation like that? What was his plan...?

Completely peeved at Seth, Dean picked up the black object, and speed-dialed Seth, calling him again. After a few moments of hearing the ear-bleeding rings, Seth finally picked up the phone.

"My my, finally crawling back are we? You WERE always like that." Seth said, an unreal tone to his voice. Dean rolled his eyes, growling again to see himself stuck in heavy traffic.

"What do you want Seth?" Dean questioned,trying to keep his eyes on the road. Before Seth could answer, however, he was interrupted.

"Seth, when will Dean come and pick me up?" A familiar little girl's voice said faintly over the speakers. Dean's eyes, once again widened, and his foot slammed on the brake, making the car abruptly stop.

"In a little while, all right? Go on and continue playing with Kane, ok?" Seth said, trying to sound like he knew nothing was wrong for the (Hair Type), making Dean nearly wanna hurl in his own mouth, just gagging for the moment. He swallowed quickly, and continued to listen.

"Ok!" The little girl replied, jumping up and down in excitement, and running back to a heavily glittered and (Favorite Color) scarf, decorated Kane with a poker face on his face, the rest of his dignity and pride washing all down the drain.

"...You let her play with Kane?" Dean questioned through the phone, trying his damn hardest to stifle back a laugh, not doing a perfect job at it from JUST the picture his mind was painting. Seth snickered on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I really didn't have anything else better for her to do, you know?" Seth said, the loud, creaky sound of something being leaned on, clearly by Seth, being heard.

"Whatever, I'm still going to kill you, alright? So I suggest you better tell me what you want, because I'm almost at the stadium." Dean said, the sign of The (Hometown Arena), just up ahead, saying that said arena was only two miles away. A sigh emitted from Seth, repeating itself into the phone. "Whaddya even want?! Money?"

"Actually, no. I want... The Intercontinental Belt." He whispered the last part. Dean, was now swimming in an ocean of confusion. Now why in the name of holy hell, Seth Rollins, The WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, would want The Intercontinental Belt? It just didn't make any sense! Could this be another plan of his? Dean didn't know.

"What? The hell are you goin' on about Seth?! Apparently that blonde streak has finally soaked into ya head, because you're World Heavyweight Champion, dammit." Dean said, now beginning to pull into the parking lot.

"I'll explain it to you when you get here, all right? Don't ask any damn questions!" When the click sounded, indicating that Seth hung up ON HIM, Dean yelled out in pure rage, and threw his phone down to the ground, bits and parts of it shattering and scattering everywhere. Dean, in his case, quickly picked up his phone, put it back together, and slipped it back into his pocket, growling all the while.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled loudly, turning onto his heel and kicking the car door. He seethed in and out through his teeth as he exited the parking lot, and began walking to the elevator that led to backstage. Dean pulled out his card to activate the elevator, as it didn't work without it.

Otherwise, let's just say that Dean Ambrose would be killed by all of his fan-girls.

Dean swiped his card, and the elevator doors opened. He walked in, wanting to punch the music box because it was annoying, and he almost got up there and did.

The elevator doors closed, and the buttons lit up. Dean pressed the one that simply read, 'BACKSTAGE', and looked upwards as the elevator lurched forward and began to move.

When Dean reached the lockeroom, Roman was already there, putting the last of his gym clothes up. He was wearing a grey shirt, and blue skinny jeans, showing off his smooth, smexy curves and edges. His black hair was pulled into a man-bun, and he was wearing mall cop shades. (He looks so good like this omfg I'm a horrible person-)

Dean simply walked past the Samoan, towards his locker, making Roman raise an eyebrow in utter confusion at the brunette. Dean would usually say hi to him, or give a small wave. He was a little taken a back when Dean didn't give him this luxury.

"What's wrong with you? It seems like someone got into your skittle stash." Roman chuckled to himself at his own joke, quickly stopping when he didn't see Dean laughing along. Dean simply ignored him, focusing on getting this damn locker open. Roman frowned.

"Dean... what's wrong?" The black-head questiomed, putting his stuff on silvery benches. "Where's (Name)?"

"SHE'S GONE, ALL RIGHT?!" Dean had turned around, and was now yelling at Roman. Roman's eyes widened at Dean's sudden and loud outburst. Dean turned back around, and laid his against the smudged blue locker, tears now threatening to escape from their blue-eyed prison. He brought his fist up and hit the locker gently, letting it slide down, still enclosed into a fist.

"S-Seth got to her first... and I let him get her dammit... my own daughter, enclosed into his goddamn, two-toned grasp. She has no idea either, and all I have to do is give up my Intercontinental title..." Dean explained, a soft, single tear escaping his eye. Roman looked at the opposite brunette in front of him, his grey eyes full of pity and mercy.

Getting up from his spot, Roman walked over to Dean and hugged him graciously, feeling very sorry for him. But then again, who wouldn't feel sorry for someone who's daughter got kidnapped by a smexy dude in tight black shorts?

Roman pulled back from the hug, and held on to Dean, looking into those blue eyes of his.

"I'll help get her back. And we'll do it, WITHOUT giving up your belt." Roman said, smilin and trying to Dean up. Dean was in confusion.

"How? He's got back-up, hell, he has two seven foot men! If they got on each other's shoulders..." Dean's eyes widened as he shuddered in disgust at even what his imagination brought up. Roman patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I have a plan."

"More tea, Mrs. Kanashi?" The little girl asked the seven foot man in front of her, his brown eye twitching, as if he was about to lose his sanity any moment. Kane, The Big Red Monster and Director of Operations, was in a pink dress and tiara. He nodded, and replied in a shrill voice.

"Yes Ms. (Name), of course." He held out the plastic pink cup as the (Hair Type) poured the fake tea. Kane turned to the figure beside him and smirked. "And Mr. Showlian would like some tea too. After all, husbands do need their energy!"

Big Show perked up at the small mention of his name, only to sigh at the memory of what he was being forced to do. As much as he enjoyed playing with little kids, this was taking it a little too far over the edge. Being dressed up in a suit and top-hat, then passing off as Kane's wife? He was going to need serious therapy after this.

Big Show cleared his throat before replying simply with, "Yes ma'am, I would like some tea."

(Name) quickly nodded before picking up the pink, plastic tea pot, and arranging it over Big Show's cup before dipping it slightly in a pouring fashion. She then picked up the cup, and smiled before handing it over to Show. Show took it in his hand, and made a slurping sound, apparently 'drinking' it.

Before anything else happened, Seth walked in, immediately stopping after seeing the sight before him. He covered his mouth and quickly turned around in any and all attempts to mask his small snickering laughs. He turned back around, his lips still curled into a smile,

"Come on (Name), I think you've tortured Big Show and Kane enough. Besides, I think it's time that you go back to Dean, correct?" The two-toned superstar asked the (Hair Type). She perked up at the mention of Dean's name, (Eye Color) eyes beaming with happiness, and spreading that contagious smile of hers.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She nearly squealed dropping the fake teapot and running over to Seth, grabbing his tan hand. Seth waved off Kane and Big Show before walking off, still holding the (Hair Type)'s hand. He grabbed his phone from out of his jeans pocket, and texted Dean really quick, his plan already dancing gracefully across his mind.

'Meet me in the ring. Tonight during RAW. - SR'

Dean's phone rang as Roman quickly slipped on his gear vest, his hips fitting perfectly with it. (I have a problem, I really do-) Roman raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, hey Dean? Your phone went off." Roman said, notifying the brunette. Dean quickly slipped on his grey tank-top, and ran over to his jeans pocket, picking up his mobile device.

"It's Seth. He wants to meet in the ring, tonight during RAW." Dean said, his voice sounding panicked and quick. Roman scoffed in foul tone.

"She could get seriously hurt! What the hell is Seth thinking?!" Roman asked to no one in particular. He reached up and let go of his hair band, his long, black hair cascading all the way down to his mid-abdomen. Dean shook his head.

"I dunno, but RAW is about to start. We'll get her when it kicks off." Dean suggested calmly. Roman looked at the brunette, a little worried that he was very calm, when clearly the situation at hand was just so serious.

"Dean, everything will be all right." Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder comfortably. "We're going to get her back."

Dean shook his hand off, and growled in a low, dangerous tone.

"I know." He looked back at Roman, his eyes filled with the insanity nearly at its tipping point, ready to explode and devour everything.

"We have the plan, remember?"

(Name) waved at the crowd warmly, her (Skin Color) hand waving back and forth at the crowd, receiving many 'Awwws' from the crowd. The crowd cheered, and loved the six year old girl before them, but booed and hated the twenty eight man standing with her.

J&J Security had a hard time trying not to laugh at the hate the two-toned superstar was receiving at the moment. At one point, they literally turned around and let it all out, receiving what may be the most deadliest glare of the century by said superstar. Seth merely sighed, and brought the microphone to his face.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Oh, Mr. Ambrose~? I have your little prize right here. Just give me the Intercontinental belt, and she'll walk away safe and sound. Oh, come on Dean. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. However, Kane and Big Show are a different story. I mean, if you'd ju-" Before Seth coukd finish, a familiar theme song cut through the air.

By this time, the crowd was going NUTS. A little girl in the ring, Seth talking about Big Show and Kane hurting her, Dean interuppting Seth, Roman's pretty hair, and the free potato chips and cheesecake that McDonalds were selling.

"Ya know Seth, if you want this damn title so fuckin' bad, HERE!" He screamed into the microphone.

A loud gasp came from the audience when Dean threw the white belt down on the ramp in front of him, the object skidding down the ramp smoothly, almost hitting the bottom. Seth laughed that weird laugh of his, and sent the security down to retrieve it, also letting go of (Name) jn the process.

As (Name) quickly slipped out of the ring towards Dean, the lights suddenly went out. (Name) whimpered loudly, her fear of the dark suddenly kicking in. She reached out into the dark, looking to grasp onto something, anything.

Her hand finally met with something hairy, and bushy. Looking up, her (Eye Color) eyes widened, as her hand retreated as she took a couple of steps back.

A man with a white lamp stood there, his shirt very colorful with various different patterns all over it. A fedora laid proudly on his head, just as the smile on his face. He beckoned her closely, just with the flick of his finger. (Name) inched slowly to him, about to reach out again, when the lights turned back on, and she was grabbed from behind.

"Godammit Bray, I asked you to get the title, not to seduce my daughter." Dean said, almost yelling at the pyscho in front of him. Bray merely shrugged his shoulders, and handed Dean the belt, glancing at (Name) for a moment before his eyes settled back on Dean.

"I am, terribly sorry, dear Dean. It seems that, your little daughter was just to beautiful to try and not impress." He said calmly, his smile still remaining on his face. (Name) giggled and blushed a little at Bray's sweet comment. Dean merely rolled his eyes, bored at that scene in front of him, trying not to gag.

"Whatever Bray. Just don't let it happen again, ya hear?" Dean asked the brunette. Bray nodded curtly, the fire in his eyes dancing around constantly.

"Of course. But I won't help myself from time and time again. After all, she is simply a little lamb." He chuckled lightly, before walking to (Name), and placing a hand behind her ear. He pulled out a black rose, and smiled warmly when she took it in her hands, gazing at it in complete and utter awe. Bray winked at her, before turning around.

"Thank you, Mr. Wyatt!" She said excitedly, only to look up and find him gone. (Name) was in a state of confusion. "Daddy, where did he go?"

"I dunno... weirdo..." He muttered the last part so that the (Hair Type) wouldn't hear him. He gazed up at the ring to see Roman taking care of Seth, throwing all around the ring like some kind of two-toned rag doll. Dean smirked and walked back to the gorilla, the image of Roman still beating up Seth dancind around in his mind.

"Come on, (Name). Let's go home."

The crowd stopped looking at Roman and Seth for a mere moment, and looked at Dean and (Name) exiting. They cheered loudly, as the two exited the arena, happy and joyous, finally able to spend their lives normally once more, without such a threat like Seth.


	7. Eхaмѕ (тнe ѕнιeld х reader)

You took a deep breath, looking around. Outside, the school was buzzing with students, the sun shining down on the campus with its glorious rays. People chatted with each other, sharing jokes and laughs. College was nearly at its end, the beginning of June creeping up on everybody sooner then they thought. Everyone was happy, everyone was relieved.

Well, except for you.

Finals were today, and let's be honest, you were nearly on the verge of a breakdown. You had been studying and studying and studying, and with all of that, you were certain to pass, out of all the impossibilities that are to be known as failing. But, there was always a shadow of doubt in the very back of your mind, worrying you, and throwing you off of your board of confidence.

You sighed, and held on to your (Favorite Color) messenger bag a little tighter than you usually did. You looked around the campus to see everyone so... fine with finals. They felt confident. They felt proud. Those two characteristics seemed to avoid you today in all of the ways possible. You pushed the grey doors open, entering the school, and beginning to look for your locker.

"(Name)! Hey!" A familiar voice called out your name. Surprised, you turned around to see your best friend, Seth Rollins. His personality was always one that made you feel so warm inside, his cute little blonde streak in his shoulder-length hair always making you want to laugh out loud, and how he boasted to everyone about how he was the best. It was annoying, sure, but cute altogether.

"You ready for finals?" He said, grinning broadly at you. You shook your head in disbelief, feeling the dread take you over again.

"No... I mean, I DID study, but I just can't help but feel so stressed out about it all, and just-" Seth stopped you right there by pulling you into a generous hug. You blushed lightly, but ended up slowly hugging back, sighing happily into your best friend's chest. The two of you heard a voice clear its throat, and turned around to see your other best friend, Dean Ambrose, standing there, an eyebrow raised at the scene before him. Still blushing, you ceased hugging Seth, and dusted yourself off.

"... Just gonna' go on with my day." Dean said, half-squinting at you and his lips pulled into a semi-duck face. "Anyway, finals. Woo-hoo." You giggled at Dean's sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know... Just think. We go on our separate ways after this year. Different colleges, different careers..." You sighed, trying to not picture your future without your friends. No need to be so emotional now. You've gotten this far.

"It'll be different, that's for sure," You heard a new, and final voice behind you. A little confused, you turned around to see the last member of your little group, Roman Reigns, standing there. "I hate to say it, but I'm gonna' miss that blonde streak of Seth's."

"Hey!" Seth countered to the Samoan. "I was thinking about not dying it anymore!" Roman's chuckle and eye roll said otherwise. Your heart nearly stopped when you heard that statement. Seth not dying his hair anymore?! These three were changing sooner than you thought.

"Damn it, I didn't study last night... Not to mention at all." Dean said, continuing to curse under his breath and changing the subject. "Did you guys?"

Seth, Roman, and you nodded our heads, prepared, (Well, not really.) for what was to come. You checked the watch on your wrist, and yelped out in surprise. Class would start in five minutes!

"Shit! I gotta go!" Before any of your friends could respond, you almost flew to your locker and grabbed your stuff before running to class. You were never late, and you certainly didn't want to start today.

* * *

You definitely were close to tears now. The test laid everything the exact OPPOSITE of what you studied. You were certain to fail now, what were you going to do?! You grasped the pencil tightly, your (Skin Color) knuckles turning a little white. This was bad, very, VERY bad. You looked around you to see various other students scribbling away at their papers, having no trouble answering the questions at all. You silently groaned and buried your face in your hands. You just wanted to crawl into a hole, and pass off as the long lost mole, Quanisha who was lost in the middle of the donut war in '03, and somehow made it back alive. There, was your first problem.

You heard the sound of paper hitting your desk moments after you had your bizarre thought. Confused, you uncovered your face a little bit, revealing nothing but your (Eye Color) eye. Was that... a note on your desk...? You were confused now. Notes were highly restricted in exams, not to mention you'd get disqualified from the exam if you were caught passing one. So why would one be on your desk...?

You glanced both ways, before your eyes met the mischievous ones of Dean Ambrose. Dean smirked as he silently gestured for you to open your little 'gift', and quickly dived down to his paper when the teacher looked at him. Your attention averted back to the note that was still on your desk. You made sure that no one was looking, before unfolding its neatly folded creases, and quickly reading it.

'look here, if u don't pass, i'm going 2 make SURE that u pass this damn class ... roman and seth 2 I guess'

You tried your hardest not to laugh at Dean's little note. You quickly flashed him a smile before placing the note in your pocket, looking back to your exam afterwards. You sighed in relief. THIS, was why he was your best friend.

Not even two problems later, a 'Psst!' alerted your attention. Your head quickly snapped to the other side of you to see Seth there, wiggling his eyebrows in the funniest of ways, trying to 'flirt' with you. You silently laughed at his shenanigans, and tried to go back to your test. You still couldn't get the feeling of Dean and Seth both stealing glances from you.

More than a few problems later, a smack was heard behind you. Confused, many heads, including yours snapped to the back of the class to see what the commotion was. You saw Roman and Seth behind you, playing the slap game. Seth looked like he was about to cry, and Roman smirked as he took the chance to smack Seth. You couldn't hold it in anymore, and just burst out laughing. The teacher once again glared at everyone, causing them to quickly retreat back to the papers on their desks.

"Roman Reigns. Seth Rollins. Dean Ambrose. The three of you are disqualified. Get out of my class now." The teacher said, the look on her face a little unforgiving. The three near you jumped up and began cheering drastically. They gave each other high-fives, and wrapped arms around each other, deciding who would buy the next drink. The three looked at your sad figure, before picking you up four-way bridal style, and almost scaring the living hell out of you.

"TO THE HILLS!" Dean yelled, pointing to the door. Roman and Seth cheered as they walked through the door with you, their classmates staring at hem like they had just driven a van into Kim Kardashian when she had dyed her hair blonde, got scared and fled from the scene, kidnapped some kinda girl, gave her some donuts, let her go, and then walked right into the insane asylum.

Well ladies and gentlemen, that was the Shield for you, and you laughed as they placed you down, wrapping an arm around you in the process. I guess you could say that you got a little too drunk, and three boys were protecting you, all night, long.


	8. Wнaт ιѕ lιғe? (вray wyaтт х reader)

"Reality is the story the mind tells itself," he spoke, his words soft, and tempting. "Madness, from a different perspective. The void in different eyes."His voice as soft as butter as he spoke, her tears rushing down her face. Was he brainwashing her? There was no exit. Not with him lingering, and being so... observant of the (Hair Type). "This is no history in a text book; no fantasy in an author's mind; not a nightmare in a child's daydream. But then," He laughed, staring at the woman with his eyes so... stormy with intellect.

"What are you, dear little lamb?"

The boiler's room heat was sweltering towards (Name), a single bulb in the center of the ceiling, swinging endlessly around, trying it's hardest to find its peace. The shadows were gloomy, and only made his face harder to look at. The red light around was eerie, and empty. THEY, were not here. He denied their presence for her audience. (Name) was thankful for that; if he terrified her, she would be horrified to no end if they were here. They're eyes always watched (Name); never actually moving.

"Are you faithless?"

Stop it. Stop it. Stop it now. He doesn't need to know that.

"You live with defiance, strong in your heart," His words became more powerful with every breath he took. (Name) felt him grow closer, and closer by the growing minute. She was terrified to no end; he was capable of anything. He knew that as well as (Name) did. "and maybe, you should cry for help," He was whispering now, his face beside hers. His breath was hotter than the humid air around the woman. A bead of sweat dribbled down from the (Hair Colour) hair line, running straight down the (Skin Colour) face. "or maybe you should kill yourself."

The felt of his knuckle touched the soft cheek, grazing slowly to the neck. (Name) shivered at his touch, but dared not move. She wanted to avoid another episode as much as possible; no point in starting all of that... drama again. He chuckled, and removed his hand from her figure.

"Oh, but where would the fun be in all of that? I have big plans for you, darling. Don't mess up now."

Slowly, he began walking towards her direction. Terrified, she did nothing, but back up, trying her best to stay out of his way. However, the back hit her wall, and she let out a small squeak.

Now, she was trapped.

* * *

She gasped for precious breath as she rose, her [Eye Colour] eyes widened and dilated with fear. She buried her face in her hands, wiping little bits of sweat off of her face. (Name)'s heartbeat rocked her (Body Type) structure back and forth continuously for a few minutes.

'It's fine, I'm fine,' she thought to herself, briskly enough to calm down a little. 'It was just a dream. Dreams aren't real.'

Her hands wiped off of her face, her [Eye Colour] eyes staring blankly ahead for a few minutes. The night terror was vivid in her mind; his rough flesh against her soft skin, his outspoken words that made you question your own life, even the scorching air around her felt real.

However now, it was all over. He had dissipated to the farther regions of her mind, where he would reside, hopefully never turning up again. She sighed loudly, and rested her head back down on her pillow.

All over.

All over.

All over.

* * *

From outside the window, a man stood. He was slightly short, but burly enough to make you cower in fear. He looked as if he belonged in the woods, playing along with the wind's mindless songs, and tricking the trees in their insecure games. He smiled, gazing in on the sleeping woman.

"And this," He spoke quietly, chuckling to himself as he sighed peacefully. "is life, dear little lamb. My, Sister Abigail."


	9. elevaтor (y2aj love тrιangle)

The button lit slightly as it pointed up, the sound of the elevator moving being triggered. You clutched your work supplies, looking all around you as you waited patiently for the elevator to *finally* arrive. It was a lovely day outside, and... no. You were forced to be stuck in your office, working your tail to the bone to just provide for yourself. What a pain in the ass.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, and in you walked. A man stood silently, tapping a long, slender finger against the silver lining of the railing that edged the whole elevator. He smiled a little when he saw your figure, his wild hair bouncing slightly as he turned his head in your direction.

"Hey there," He said, smacking his lips a little. You rolled your eyes and huffed slightly. You weren't in the mood for this. "Not everyday I'm in an elevator with an attractive lady."

Oh God, was this really happening?

The best solution as of the moment was to ignore him and his little remarks to you. You'd arrive to your destination eventually. The doors closed, and up the elevator went. The cheesiest pick-up lines that you have ever heard in your life were thrown to you, but thankfully you fended about all of them off. Finally to your...

Oh great, the elevator's stopping again.

"You come around here often?" God how much you wanted him to shut up. You really didn't want to deal with this... flirt of a man.

The silver doors opened once more, and another man walked in. He was alone, and walked in as if a mute cat, striving to be different. His hair was chopped to his lower neck, being the dark mahogany it was. His eyes were a light cobalt, as if the sky on a pretty day. He glanced at to you and the opposite man in the elevator, but decided to pay no mind to either. Instead, he simply stared on, patiently waiting for his own destination. He leaned against the railing, and looked upwards at the ceiling.

The blonde flirt shrugged, turning his own attention back to you. "That's a nice shirt you have there," He said, skimming his eyes up and down your features. "Mind if I talk you out of it?"

You scoffed, snapping your head towards him and ready to cuss him out, however you were interrupted from the man from before.

"Hey," He said, his southern accent cutting through the air like knives. "That is no way to talk to her."

The blonde man chuckled lightly at the brunette. "And you know how to? You look like you haven't gotten laid in years." The southern's eyebrows furrowed at the remark. "Hell if my name isn't Chris Jericho, I'd say that you're still a virgin at.. what, thirty? Thirty-Four?"

The elevator jolted, and the lights flickered for a moment before the opponent could respond to Chris. You yelped, and fell to the ground. You tucked your head in between your knees for a few more moments before the elevator stopped completely.

"Here, let me help you," One of the two men spoke. You weren't sure as to one, but you reached up for the hand anyways. Looking up, you saw...


	10. elevaтor (aj'ѕ endιng)

...the southern man. He gently pulled you up, helping you gather your scattered things all over the floor. You could feel Chris' eyes skim your body from behind you, his loud jealousy playing behind him. You ignored him, and turned back to the man that had helped you up. You chuckled nervously.

"Uh... heh, thanks for the hand." You scratched the back of your neck slightly, looking down. You hold your hand out, waiting for him to take it once again. His touch felt... nice. "(Name)," you muttered quietly. "(Name) (Last Name)."

He stared at your hand for a minute before awkwardly shaking it back. "AJ Styles." He pulled his hand back after hearing the small introductions. Your face drooped a little as you drew your own back. You yearned for his touch again. It felt... nice.

The three of you began to look for ways to exit the elevator. The next hour and a half was spent trying to pry open the titanium doors. As much of the effort the three of you put into it, it was no use. They wouldn't budge for all of the money in the world. After much muscle and sweat, you three gave up, and sat among the elevator walls, awaiting assistance. Every now and then, the lights would flicker, terrifying you each and every time.

You turned to look at both men, raising eyebrows at both of them. They both had a good pack of muscle under their nicely toned arms, and looked as if one punch could kill a man. You coughed, attempting to strike up some kind of conversation between the two. The silence really was beginning to kill you.

"So... it stopped." You said, your eyes switching back and forth, awaiting some kind of answer from either man. "The elevator stopped." AJ nodded.

"So it did," he murmured to himself quietly, glancing around the elevator once more. "Someone will come soon. I'm sure of it."

Chris scoffed from the other side of you, and your head snapped towards him. It sounded like he was muttering a few words to himself, and you caught the few words "obviously" and "hell". AJ turned to glare at the blonde, but said nothing, instead, choosing to ignore him once again. Great. Bitter enemies in an elevator and you were caught smack in the middle. You breathed out a long sigh, and after that, gave up on the idea of talking. It was silly anyways.

You would've loved to say something else, but else was there to be said? You couldn't find the words, as if they were playing hide and seek with you. How annoying and uncomforting.

Your (Eye Colour) eyes glued to the floor, thinking about all of the things you could be missing only just a few floors above. Meetings, phone calls, bosses that referred to you, etc. Hopefully they'd notice that you were missing for long enough to realize that the elevator had stopped moving. Maybe you'd escape the stuffy space sooner or later.

"Hey," Chris's voice cut through the air, smirking in your direction. He tapped his fingers on the floor silently, sapphire eyes boring into (Eye Colours). "Are you bored? We could always play a ga-"

"Let's play twenty questions." AJ butted in before Chris could finish his sentence. Chirs huffed, an icy look sent in AJ's general direction.

"Right," Chris muttered, his teeth gritted. "Twenty Questions."

"One," AJ spoke softly, turning to you. His own navy eyes gazed into yours, and only then had you realized their colour. It was as if his eyes were the sky you saw everyday, captured into a single moment in time. Never had you noticed something so... breathtaking. "Are you scared?"

(Name) shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Scared? Maybe not. Anxious? Definitely. "Uh... no. I'm a bit squeamish though..."

AJ nodded. "Right." He swept his bangs out of his eyes, turning to Chris. "Your turn."

Chris once again leered, and with his flamboyant self, turned to AJ. "You." He spoke thoroughly, as if slightly agitated. Maybe he was. How were you supposed to know? "Number two. Have you ever even DATED a woman?"

AJ rolled his eyes again, annoyed to be back on this topic. "Yes, I have, asshole." He rose his chin up, his eyebrows furrowing. "In fact, I've married a woman." You felt your heart sank when you heard that. Married? God damn it, all of the good ones, huh?

Chris's eyebrows rose when he heard that. "Oh yeah? Who, wise guy?"

You felt an arm snake around your torso, and pull you close. You gasped in surprise, and looked up to see that AJ had pulled you close.

"This one."

Chris scowled. "I don't see a ring on that finger."

"And that's supposed to mean something?" AJ's velvet lips pressed against your temple, your face nearly erupting like a large volcano. Your eyes squeezed shut until he left, still defending from Jericho. "We're married, and that's final."

(Name) sat, stunned by what had just happened. Your cheeks had lost all colour by now, flaming their intensity with a bright crimson. It felt too perfect to reject. Too new, and blissful to veto. Your sparks for him were now an electrifying cold, more discovered feelings for the southern man.

"Y-Yeah," (Name) managed to cough out. "We're... married."

Chris scowled, but said nothing, turning away from the two of you. Nothing else was said, and AJ's arm left your body long ago. You placed both hands on your face, trying to comfort your emotions to a point where you could feel melancholic again. Unfortunately, you couldn't cooperate with yourself.

You're never taking an elevator again.


	11. Elevaтor (cнrιѕ jerιcнo endιng)

...the one and only Chris Jericho. He smirked as he pulled you up, ignoring your small gasp in response. Holding you close, he smiled down at you as his beryl eyes pored into yours. You could hear the Southern man huff on the other side of the little space, obviously a little disgusted at the scene before him. You scoffed, and shoved the blonde away.

"Don't touch me," you muttered to yourself quietly, dusting Chris particles off of you. You felt your face grow intensely hot by the once close contact. It made you feel... weird. Chris chuckled, his eyebrows wiggling in your direction.

"Not like you didn't enjoy it, babe."

You scowled, finding your way towards the other side of the elevator. Maybe if you pretended he wasn't there, then eventually, he wouldn't be there. God you wished that that would happen already.

You rushed over the lift's buttons, your eyes and fingers brushing past each and every one, looking for a specific button. Your (Eye Colour) eyes lit up in delight as you spotted the certain spherical button that you had been looking for. Reaching out a (Skin Colour) finger, you pressed it, speaking firmly into the microphone.

"Hello?" You called out, praying silently to yourself that someone would hear your distress signal. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Nothing.

You groaned, banging your head against the wall in utter forestalling pissed off at the company, the people in the elevator, and most importantly, the elevator itself. It'd be a miracle if you'd arrive late for the umpteenth time and they didn't fire you. Today has just been a day through hell and back.

"Don't tell me that it doesn't work..." Chris murmured. He brought his figure up to the buttons, and tried the intercom for himself. "Helloooo? Look, I know I'm Y2J, but this is ridiculous."

Static rumbled through the speakers, as if someone was trying to communicate, but nothing ended up coming out. You moaned again. This was getting quite frustrating.

"I'll check my phone," The opposing man from the other side of the elevator piped up, whipping out a phone from his jacket. "AJ Styles, if anyone's wondering. Might as well get to know each other, seeing that we might be here for a little while."

You nodded, deciding to answer back. "(Name)," You said, slouching your shoulders. "(Name) (Last Name)." Chris smirked in your general direction, skimming through your figure.

"I like your last name," He spoke, smiling wider than ever before. "Mind if I have it?"

Oh God here we go again. You gave him one of the ugliest looks that you had ever given someone before you answer his little 'question'. "Ha ha, real funny asshole. The answer's no."

AJ glared at Chris, but said nothing, not wanting to get in a fight. Not right this moment at least. He looked down at his cellular device, his eyebrows furrowing in agitation.

"No signal. We're stuck until someone comes to rescue us. Which, someone will." He gave a knowing look towards Chris, before focusing his attention back towards you. "I suggest you get comfortable. We might be here for a little while."

You blew out a long breath of air, sweat slowly beginning to bead off of your forehead. It was getting quite stuffy in the lift, and with no air conditioner, it was only going to get worse. The best option at the moment was to take off a few layers of your work clothes.

You turned away from both men, working off your short coat off of your arms, while pulling up your blouse, taking it off, leaving in you in nothing, but a tank-top, little parts of your (Colour(s)) bra showing. You faced both men again, both looking at you, stone cold stunned. Chris only leered in your direction, his mind maybe filled with horrible fantasies that most likely starred you. AJ seemed quite flustered, and just faced away, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"It's only going to get hotter in here, boys." You muttered, throwing your clothes on the floor, and sitting down upon them. You can only imagine how which one took it one way or the other.

The only thing that entertained you for the next twenty minutes or so have been nothing but Chris's weird pick-up lines and jokes. You swear that he's pulling them from the internet.

"One did one lawyer say to the other lawyer?" He perked up, his head lulling in your direction from being propped up on the wall for so long. You shrugged.

"I dunno."

"We're both lawyers."

You giggled at his little dad joke and sighed. You'd heard that before, and you'll hear it again. Chris smiled when he heard you laugh, his white teeth poking out in his face.

"You sound cute when you giggle," He murmured. "You should giggle more often. Don't be so serious." You rolled your eyes at his little proverb.

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, really. I'm not saying that to get in your pants, or whatever. You actually sound adorable when you laugh."

Before you could retort with a snarky remark, the elevator lurched, sending you and Chris forwards. You yelped as you fell. Groaning, you opened your eyes, only for them to widen. You sat up straight, hands on top of Chris's chest. Your cheeks flushed as he spoke, his cockiness lading all throughout his voice.

"Well, I've had some fantasies about you since we've entered the elevator, but none have ended up like this~"

"Shut UP."


	12. wнaт нappenѕ ιn vegaѕ (ѕeтн rollιnѕ х re

(Name) groaned loudly, her eyes fluttering open as she gazed at the blank ceiling. Her (Skin Colour) hand flew up to her head as she scowled a little. A headache from a hangover. Just what the (Hair Type) needed at nine in the morning.

(Name) sat up, stretching, cracking and popping any joints that needed it. She rubbed her lower back soothingly, a little crick beginning to ping at her nerves. Slowly, she rose out from her spot on the bed, trudging and stumbling her slow way to the bathroom.

(Name) must've had a little too much to drink last night. Her memory was clogged, and foggy. All that she remembered was... was... oh, what's the use? (Name) could hardly think, let alone try and remember what happened less than twenty four hours ago. Her head felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer, and beat against her head brutally with it. She hoped that she could just sleep all of this off.

WWE had arrived to Las Vegas only a few days ago. A huge pay-per-view event was scheduled, causing the company to be in town for at least a week. Everyone had been invited to sight-see and experience the lights and valor of Vegas. Maybe gamble a little, have a few drinks, this, that and the other. Just a little trip, they said. It'll be fun, they said.

Pfft, yeah right.

(Name) had gone through a serious end of a four-year relationship with her long-time boyfriend/girlfriend, [Insert Random Name Here]. (Name) was devastated, finding out that her 'significant other' had been cheating on her with another woman while she was away on tour. Utter bullshit. The last thing she needed was a trip to Las Vegas, Nevada.

And yet, here she was.

Both hands gripping the sink, (Name) looked in the mirror, its rays reflecting her figure. Her usual dull, (Eye Colour) eyes were now blood-shot, the little vessels nearly touching the iris. Her (Hair Length), (Hair Colour) hair was disheveled, and messy, looking as if she had been in a freak tornado. Or worse, WAS the freak tornado. Her mouth felt dry, and itchy. Fingers reached out and graced the sink's switches, turning the faucet on. (Name) bent down, scooping bits of freezing water in her mouth.

When done, she panted above the sink. Good, now her mouth wasn't too dry. Surprisingly, (Name) wasn't hungry. It was as if she was already full and- wait a minute.

A (Skin Colour) hand clasped over her mouth as (Eye Colour) eyes bulged out slightly. (Name) rushed over to the toilet, removing her hand and allowing exceeding amounts of bile to fall into the porcelain bowl. Minutes passed before it eventually subsided, and (Name) fell to her knees, now leaning over the toilet, in case something else decided to escape her stomach.

After a few minutes of waiting for anything else to pop up, (Name) heard her hotel door open, indicating that someone had entered. Was it room service? (Name) didn't care, she was beginning to feel something else come out again.

"(Name)? Are you here?" An English voice called out. (Name) mentally rolled her eyes, leaning over the toilet to spew again, vomit pouring out of her mouth. Great. Now Paige was in her room while she was heaving in the bathroom. Best friends or not, (Name) was in no mood to deal with her right now. Paige, upon hearing the strange noises, rushed into the bathroom, her brown eyes widening at the sight before her. "(Name), oh my God!"

"P-Paige..." (Name) coughed, hoping nothing else came out. Throwing up really takes a lot out of you. "Paige, I'm fine. Go back to your hotel room."

"(Name), what the hell happened to you?" Paige crouched down beside the (Hair Type), placing both hands on (Name)'s shoulders. (Name) tried her best to wave the opposing brunette off, but was unfortunately rejected every offer.

"Please Paige, just go. I feel-" (Name) stopped in mid-sentence, rushing to spew for a final time. Paige did nothing, but try to hold (Name)'s hair up, and pat her back. She shushed her quietly, as a mother would do to her own child of they were sick. When done, (Name) slowly brought her head back up from the edge of the toilet, drowsy (Eye Colour) eyes looking into concerned umber ones. "It's just a hangover."

Paige rolled her eyes, helping (Name) up. "Hangover my ass. It sounds like someth-" Paige stopped, her pale hand grasping the (Skin Colour) one. She brought it up to (Name)'s face, a literal 'what-the-fuck look upon her face. "(Name), what is this?"

Trying her best to focus, (Name) squinted, gazing at her (Right Hand/Left Hand)'s ring finger. On the bottom part of the flesh, a single, silver ring laid, diamonds etching along the corners and edges of it. (Name) blinked, and looked again. The ring was still there.

"Wait, what?" (Name) stole her hand back, and held it, trying to contemplate why the illusion wouldn't go away. "That wasn't there yesterday."

"That wasn't there yesterday? What do you mean it wasn't there yesterday?" Paige said, the look on her face trying to figure out what was going on. "(Name), sit down. Try to tell me all that happened." Paige sat down on the bed, and patted a spot for the (Hair Type). (Name) shook her head vigorously, holding her head with one finger.

"Paige, I can HARDLY remember anything that happened yesterday, let alone how this DUMB ring got on my finger in the first place!" (Name) held both hands on her face, masking it completely. "This could mean a number of things. And God only knows which one it is."

"C'mon," Paige rose from her seat, grabbing (Name)'s hand. "We'll discuss it over breakfast. Maybe even find a few answers down there. I'll even buy for you."

(Name) shook her head. "No," She murmured quietly. "No, I don't want to."

"(Name)," Paige gazed into (Name)'s eyes. "The only way we're going to solve this silly mystery is to try and look for the clues. Now, you can sit up here and wonder all you want, but I'm going to go downstairs and look for some answers."

Paige turned on her heel, exiting the room. (Name) stood there, disoriented about Paige's little speech. Thoughts swirled around in her head as she contemplated whether or not to follow her friend. (Name) COULD sit up in her hotel room all by herself, wondering about the jewelry on her finger, or she could go with Paige.

The answer was obvious.

(Name) grabbed her coat and shoes as swiftly as a person with a hangover could, and rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

"Hey Roman. Dean. Seth," (Name) murmured under her breath as she plopped down beside Paige, rubbing her eyes and looking down at her breakfast. The small biscuit looked as if it was smiling, mocking her as she took a small sip of her orange juice.

"Hey there, Doll face." Dean smirked, his little cocky lips smacking a little. " Finally joined the party, eh?"

"Don't smart ass me, Ambrose. I have a killer migraine, and I can easily take this fork and shove it up your small ass. So shut the hell up." (Name) growled under her breath quietly, trying to cut the full, juicy sausage that laid upon the porcelain plate in front of her in half. So far, no success has been achieved.

"Here, let me help you," Two, gruff and tough hands took a hold of (Name)'s, guiding the fork and the knife slowly, until the sausage split. (Name) looked up, (Eye Colour) eyes meeting none other than the grinning face of Seth Rollins. (Name) huffed, looking down to her plate.

"Thanks," She muttered quietly, taking a small bite out of the so-called breakfast. Seth only smiled, moving from his seat, and sitting right next to the (Hair Type). (Name) raised an eyebrow at this change, but said nothing of it, continuing to munch on the eggs.

"So, (Name)." Roman spoke up, swallowing the last part of his crispy bacon. "How does it feel to finally be married?"

(Name)'s eyes nearly excessed themselves out of their sockets as (Name) took a double take of her orange juice. "What?!"

"Don't you remember? Last night?" Roman asked, a confused look upon his face.

"Woah, woah, woah. What the fuck are we talking about?!" Paige demanded, her dark eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean married?!" Paige's eyes wandered to the trio's fingers. Dean? No ring, therefore cleared. Roman? Already married, no need to check. Seth? Paige's eyes skimmed Seth's ten fingers before finally landing on his right hand's ring finger.

"Seth..." Paige spoke lowly, her voice menacing and dangerous. "Where did you get that ring?"

Seth, a little surprised that the diva had called on him, looked down to his fingers, gazing at the golden band around his finger. "Oh, this?" He asked, holding it up for all to see. "I got married. Recently, might I add." Seth's eyes wandered to (Name), grinning once again.

"Wait, what?! Then who's Mrs. Rollins?" (Name) spoke up, her eyes filled with content as more and more pieces of the puzzle were becoming recovered. Oh God, please don't be what she thinks, please don't be-

"I'm looking at her." Everyone at the table followed Seth's dreamy stare, watching it end to a certain (Hair Type). Seth smiled that wide smile of his, his eyes crinkling a little. "Hello, wife dearest."

(Name) blinked, replaying his words in her head over and over again. 'Wife Dearest', he spoke. (Name) laughed nervously, trying to shake off upcoming anxiety. "Y-You... You can't be SERIOUS," She spoke, her voice becoming high in pitch. "H-How did this even..."

"I'm glad to say that I am." Seth said, crossing his arms. "It all started when we met down in the bar..."

* * *

(Name) buried her face in her arms, her face red and bubbly, her eyes blood-shot and distant. "One more," She muttered to the bartender, slamming the money down onto the table, paying way too much for what the drink was actually worth. The bartender merely shrugged, wiping the money from the table to his open pocket. He ducked underneath the counter, now preparing the drink.

"(Name)?" A voice called out. Even in her drunken state, the (Hair Type) felt the presence right next to her. She chose to ignore it, instead wallowing in her own self-pity. Her drink slid into her hand, and (Name) lifted her head up, now beginning to drink again. "Uh... what are you doing down here?"

Ice clicked in the glass as (Name) set the drink down, glaring at the figure beside her. However, her eyes softened, seeing that it was a good friend of hers, Seth Rollins. She giggled slightly.

"What does it look like, two-face wanna-be." (Name) rested her arms on the crease of both of her arms. "I'm really upset and I just-" Tears slowly began to run down her cheeks as she continued to laugh. "I'm all ALONE!"

"You're not all alone, (Name)." Seth spoke quietly, placing a hand on (Name)'s shoulder. "I'm here, aren't I?" Seth extended his arm out, wiping away the tears off of the female's face. (Name) scoffed.

"Yeah, and we're both going to get married, huh? You lost your chic months ago, I lost mine a few days ago! ...was it a chic? I don't know!" (Name) laughed, her face red as she took another gulp of alcohol, still staring at Seth. A couple passed by the duo, hand-in-hand, looking deep in love. "We were supposed to get married you know," For being drunk, Seth found that (Name) sounded a little sober when saying this. "We had everything planned out, but then the fucker couldn't keep themselves in their own pants. Good RIDDANCE." (Name) took another swig. Seth rose both eyebrows, deep in thought. As if the light bulb of ideas lit up above his head, he grabbed (Name)'s hand, pulling them both up.

"Come on," He beckoned. "Let's meet Roman and Dean. We have a few errands to run."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" (Name) screeched. Seth rolled his eyes playfully as he dragged the (Hair Type) out of the bar area.

* * *

"So, now we're married." Seth spoke, looking proudly upon his own ring.

"B-But, I didn't AGREE to this!" (Name) tried to reason. She had to find some way to wiggle herself out of this, even if it meant getting on her bare hands and knees and begging.

"You said 'I Do', didn't you?" Seth rose an eyebrow, gesturing to the ring on (Name)'s figure. "I don't see what the big deal is. I find you attractive, and I've wanted to date you for a while. Rumour has it, that before you got engaged, you had one of the biggest crushes on me, but ironically enough, I was engaged. Now we're married. I couldn't be happier, but if you aren't happy, I'm sure we can find a divorce lawyer somewhere."

(Name) stood there, her mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words. But there were none. What could she say? What could she NOT say?

Paige placed a hand on (Name)'s shoulder as the said (Hair Type) looked down, her mouth agape. "He's right, (Name). If you don't agree with this, you can always just find some lawyer in town, or somewhere else. However," Paige brushed off both of (Name)'s shoulders, placing both hands on each shoulder. "I think that you should try it out. You've been distraught about you-know-who these past couple of days, and it's time for a break. Go with Seth. Experience." (Name) turned to Seth. Seth smiled softly, holding both arms out. Paige smiled, letting go of (Name). She patted her back. "Go on, now."

(Name) sighed, slowly walking towards Seth. The two wrapped into a hug, as (Name) took in the Superstar's scent. He smelled of vanilla shampoo and cologne, which actually smelt nice together. (Name) sighed warmly into his chest, wrapping her arms around him a little tighter.

Maybe this wasn't so bad.


	13. ғlιp (dean aмвroѕe х reader)

Here's to the one with the smoking stare

Running through my head with a bolo knife

Chopping up the threads made up from looms

Of love and blood and hate and some empty tunes"

Dean's fingers knotted through his messy hair as he consumed the fumes of life. His teeth were gritted together in utter frustration, his eyes wild with content and determination. He's finding her, He's finding her, He's finding her, HE'S FINDING HER. Dean yelled out, fighting back.

"Get the aesthetics!" A doctor screamed, trying his best to restrain the thrashing mad man."He's becoming loose, we have to get the chair!"

Nearby hands put the muffler on the brunette, only causing the screams to get louder. Where was she, why wasn't she here?! Dean was in an insane hysteria, trying to figure out where she was, where she had gone. She didn't leave him, did she?

No.

(Name) would never do that.

Various hands battled the male as they struggled to pull him up. Dean had to keep fighting for her. He was going to see her again, and by God, he'd be damned if that wasn't going to happen. Dean's eyes bulged out of his head as his grunts sounded from behind the hit mask. They were loud, and paralyzing.

"Take him to the isolation room," One of the blonde doctors called out. "and put a straitjacket on the fuckin' lunatic while you're at it."

Oh no.

Dean began to fuss again, yelling threats out from under his mask. None of the many doctors paid a mind to him, all dragging him out of the room. As they struggled Dean through the hallway, Dean's little dispute caused many of the 'patients' to peak in through their little windows as they watched him being hauled off for punishment. A few yelled out, and whether our of remorse or insanity, only they knew.

"Eyes killer cold and black and bare

Freaky little tooth hanging solo

Sucking at the walls like a rolo now

Making a cocoon when my brain fits"

The isolation room was a dark, treacherous room to all patients in the asylum. It was a room for the 'bad' patients in the said mental institution. Punishment was served heavily in the isolation room, and it was feared, insane or not, by all. Lobotomies were constantly performed on random patients, and only God knows how many times they've tried to perform on Dean Ambrose. All attempts had failed, and Dean was dubbed 'unfixable, yet unbreakable'.

However, as a last resort, the doctors tried ECT, or Electric Current Therapy. It seemed as if each jolt and volt only made him crazier, and craving more. Now, whenever he was put into the isolation room, he was strapped into a chair until he calmed down, (which was seldom) or until he passed out from pure exhaustion. Because of this, his nickname across the asylum was known as, 'The Lunatic Fringe'.

The large door creaked open as the doctors flooded inwards, Dean in the smack middle. His clothed prison prevented any use of his arms at all. Nonetheless, the brunette continued to battle the officials. If he could just get *past* these bastards, he could escape. He could see (Name) again and they'd run away together. No doctors, no constant therapies. No, just him and his (Name). That's all he needed.

"Where's the Goddamn chair?!" One of the doctors huffed out in frustration. He had been fighting the maniac much longer than he could possibly handle and he was about sick of it. Maybe if he just-!

SMACK

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DEMENTED SON OF A BITCH!" Dean was knocked to his knees from the hand, his face in true, moral shock. The doctor that had hit him stood above him, his teeth seething, rage leaking through the cracks. Doctors either stared at their comrade, completely baffled, other doctors laughing at the patient, sick of his bullshit as well. "Now come the fuck on."

The doctor picked Ambrose up from his shoulders, dragging him to the restraint chair. Dean did nothing to fight him, his eyes dazed and clouded with thought. That... that hit.

"I wanna go back

I wanna go back

I wanna go back with a club and attack

I wanna take to my guns and break you

I gotta make my little foe take his own"

"Do you doctors often resort to physical abuse with the patients?" Two tall man stood, nearly overpowering the opposing three doctors. The trio continued to quiver in their boots, looking down and away from the intimidating man that had spoken to them. "Hm? I'm awaiting an answer. One pathetic excuse at least."

"He.. he was ballistic...!" One doctor spoke up, his cobalt eyes averted to the ground, his flamboyant hair bouncing with every word. The large man arched an eyebrow, his caramel arms crossing over his chest.

"And the rest of the patients in the asylum aren't? C'mon Jericho. You can do better than that."

Another doctor spoke up. His blonde hair was tied into a tight bun, his cerculean eyes glancing up to their two bosses. "With all due respect, Dr. Reigns and Dr. Rollins... have you seen his record? Do you even know WHY he's here?"

The room went quiet all five people staring at each other for a split record.

"Dr. Banks, bring Ambrose's record." The supposed 'Dr. Rollins' stated, curiosity heavy in his voice. "We'll see if Ziggler here knows what he's talkin' about."

The female nodded, and strode towards the filing cabinet, flinging it open and swiping through the overwhelming papers. After a minute or so of the serial killing silence, she grabbed the one and only folder, papers flooding through its bent creases. She closed everything up, and handed it to her superiors. Reigns opened the folder, beginning to skim through papers.

"Has been said to see schizophrenic hallucinations of an apparent woman named (Name) (Last Name), claimin' to have been her husband before he was admitted. Has hospitalized over twenty doctors and therapists that have brought her up, even with overbearin' restraints," Rollins read, flipping through the papers.

"Impressive," Reigns muttered under his breath. Rollins shot him a look before continuing.

"Escape attempts estimate to nearly seventy two times,"

"And still counting." Jericho chimed in. The duo of men grimaced at Jericho, shutting him up immediately.

"ECT and five Lobotomies given. All attempts failed. Some have to even speculated to report him crazier than before. Often locked up in his room, and kept in isolation periods in the punishment chair."

"I've overgrown with a yellow mold

Just fizzing drones in a hollow dome

My funny nose dripping little groans

I'm so so cold in the marrow of my bones"

Below the paragraph, a picture of Ambrose's room sat. The white walls were decorated with pictures of a woman with (Hair Length), (Hair Colour) hair, incredible detail in each and every one. One had her in a yellow and blue sundress, her arms held out and her eyes closed, (Hair Colour) hair flowing with the wind.

Another had her (Skin Colour) face turned sideways, (Eye Colour) eyes and mouth open, as if taking in a deep breath. The last picture was one too many anonymous figures above his bed, faceless, and void, as if watching his every move. Below the picture, in near, unreadable words, read to be, "Them".

"These illustrations..." Rollins murmured, his dark eyebrows furrowed as his umber eyes scanned through each picture. "Where did he get the supplies to create them?"

"As a calming exercise, we give the patients art materials to work with. Some will draw on paper, some will draw on walls. Either is perfectly fine." Dr. Banks spoke up, her voice tone sounding professional when speaking. "It seems that Mr. Ambrose got a little too creative with his. He could never give them up."

"This case is unlike any we've all seen before," Reigns spoke, taking a look of his own at the photographs. "Schizophrenic illusions, you say?" The doctors in the room nodded. "Where is he now?"

"In the isolation room," Ziggler perked up. "in the punishment chair."

"Is this where the violence incident happened?" Rollins asked, closing the folder and placing a hand in his pocket. All three doctors hesitated before answering.

"Yes," Jericho finally answered.

"Who hit him?"

"Dr. Miz, sir..."

"I see. I'll be speakin' to him after this session. Anything else? Huh?" The doctors shook their heads. "Good. We'll be seein' you three."

"I look at you as you take a snooze

Your skinny lips dripping rabid goo

I lift your chin and I grin at you

As you come to, man

I'm running round your head with a bolo knife"

Dean flexed his fingers in and out repeatedly, wondering if he did it long enough, he'd get his hand out. It'd be an amazing feat, and he could teach it to other people. Of course, it'd never actually happen. Dean knew that all too well.

Five.

Four.

Dean gritted his teeth, trying to wriggle his head in the restraint. As fun as it was being in the chair, (hint hint, sarcasm,) Dean's nose itched. If he screamed, they'd ignore. If he writhed, they'd order him to stop. If he scratched, they'd only restrain. Dean never had any freedom, did he?

Three.

Two.

Dean felt far from tired, and far from being calm. Today, he was escaping. Today, he was going back to his lovely abode with (Name). They were finally going to get married and have children, just like they've always wanted to.

They were going to be happy.

O n e.

A (Height) woman stood in front of Dean's chair as he shook his head, attempting to get out. However, upon seeing her, Dean quickly stopped. His navy eyes widened and his mouth went agape. His body went stiff and limp, trying to find the right words to say.

There.

There she was.

"(Name)..." He breathed out, his voice ecstatic, and excited. "You're, you're here!"

The woman smiled. "I'm here Dean, I'm here." (Name) took a small step forwards, ignoring Dean's muscles twitch from ecstasy. "I missed you."

"I missed ya too." He whispered, tiny tears of joy beginning to form in his eyes. This, this was actually HAPPENING! "Help me outta the chair babe, will ya?"

(Name)'s smile faded, her lips pursing slightly. "No Dean," She noted. "Not yet." She slowly began to circle Ambrose. Dean groaned.

"Aw, c'mon baby. I've been here long enough. What's to say we ditch the place and find a hotel, huh?" Dean smiled. He knew that (Name) loved his little teasing towards her. (Name) giggled, halting in front of the opposing male again. She became closer, softly placing her thumb on the cleft of his chin, her fingers spread out below. Dean grinned, smacking his lips.

"Kiss me, babe."

"You know I will."

The two enveloped into a passionate kiss, their lips fighting together in a battle of dominance. Too soon, (Name) pulled back, (Eye Colour) eyes staring into azure ones.

She let go of Dean, much to his displeasure, and began to circle him. The third time, however, she did not come back into his line of sight.

"(Name)?" Dean called out. "(Name)!"

Goddamn it. She did it again. Dean would hate it when the (Hair Type) would leave without a clear explanation. Oh well.

He'd see her again.

He was sure of that.

"I'm gonna go back

I'm gonna go back

I'm gonna go back to a face, no more mask

I was in full bloom until I met you

I'm gonna shake my fetters I'm breaking loose"


	14. ｖｉｖａ ｌａ ａｍｂｒｏｓｅ (ｄｅａｎ ａｍｂｒｏｓｅ ｘ ｒｅａｄｅｒ ｘ

From all around, everyone knew. Every superstar, every diva, every manager, every boss, hell, count in the WWE universe. If she were to walk in the women's lockeroom, you'd see all of the wrestlers giggling and pointing in her direction, gossiping about the feelings that the woman had for the Lunatic Fringe. If (Name) were to walk in a room full of main division wrestlers, the faces would try their best to keep their faces straight and poised, while the heels would just laugh at her, often blackmailing and threatening to tell the (Size) diva her 'little' secret. Oh yeah. They all knew.

The funny thing was, the (Hair Type) told no one. It was as if a certain... aura, or some sort of feeling that was sent off when she was around him. She'd give him these looks when she saw him, or when he was around, and whether they looked dreamy from fantasies, or downcast from loneliness, even (Name) didn't know.

But somehow, in all of that, he hadn't the slightest clue to her little school-girl crush.

It's been four years since (Name) entered and debuted into the company of WWE, under the aide of the handy dandy S.H.I.E.L.D. She seemed to be a sort of... a cheerleader, of odd sorts. She motivated her team mates, and would often kick some hardcore ass if it ever did come down to it.

However, when the group disbanded on June second, two-thousand and fourteen, going among their own separate ways, (Name) was confused. The loathing tension between her and Rollins was tough, and going with him most likely would've caused World War Three as we know it. So being the heroic and just being that (Name) was, she gladly took the opposing two's side.

Eventually, (Name) drifted apart from Roman and Dean, and went along her own way, including winning the Women's Championship from Charlotte, (only to lose it Sasha.) Now, (Name) stood by as more... more of a mid-carder than an actual main eventer. It was definitely easier, she'll give it that.

Scooping up bits of carrots, and placing them on her plate, (Name)'s (Eye Colour) eyes scanned the room, looking for empty seats. Her eyes landed on one specific spot as she strode towards it steadily. No one around, leaving her alone in her fortress of thought.

Sitting down, she munched on a few parts of lettuce, her mind clouded with ideas. Feud with Naomi, she could see if she could beat her at the next pay-per-view, maybe put on a different outfit or something like that. It had to be unique, fit her style.

"You look a little lonely there, mind if I sit?" (Name) snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up, the one and only Dolph Ziggler standing there. Dolph flashed an award-winning smile, a small, nearly empty plate of cheerios in his hands. (Name) shook her head.

"Oh no, it's fine. Go ahead." (Name) gestured to her seat, taking another small bite out of her own food. Dolph obliged, sitting down, and landing steadily. Dolph slowly began to eat heartily, his own mind clouded with notations.

"Say, still have a thing for Ambrose?"

(Name) nearly choked on her food, frozen in her tracks. Godammit, everybody DID know, didn't they? Coughing a little, she brought a small napkin to her mouth, wiping away crumbs and smudges. (Eye Colour) eyes bulged out to bright blue ones.

"W-Well, uh... I wouldn't say a T-THING in general, but I-I mean..."

Dolph laughed. "It's cool, (Name). It's not like anybody didn't know." the (Hair type) rolled her eyes internally. Still as cocky as ever, eh Ziggler? "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

(Name) blinked and stared at Dolph for a few seconds, absorbing in what he had said. "Like on a... uhm, date?"

"I guess you could call it that. Ambrose isn't necessarily going to be around forever. Might take your mind off of him a while. Might open up," The blonde looked up to (Name), his eyebrows furrowed in a sort of sexy way. "your mind to a few ideas."

(Name) sat there for a minute, trying to contemplate her decision. She couldn't help but admit that his words were right; Dean wasn't going to be available forever. Now was the time to make her choice. Reject a way to get him out of her head, or wait until he's gone, and she's broken-hearted?

The answer was obvious.

"So what do you say?"

(Name) sighed, finally making up her mind. "I don't see why not."

* * *

"So Dean, heard about yer little lady friend?" Sheamus teased, stuffing his wrestling gear into a bright, verdant green bag. Dean's eyebrows furrowed, his blue hat tipped low, shadowing a good bit of his forehead.

"Huh?"

"Yer little lady friend, what was 'er name... (Name), I tink? Goin' out on a date wit Dolph. 'ad a passion about you, she did." Sheamus placed a small, grey hat on his head, flattening out his crimson hair slightly, bits and pieces sticking out here and there.

"Sheamus, your dumb mohawk must've finally seeped through that mayonnaise head of yours," Dean bent down, tying his shoes. "(Name) don't like nobody, and she sure as hell don't like me or Ziggler."

Sheamus glared a little at the brunette, a little pissed about what he had said about his beautiful mohawk. "Suit yerself. But I'm tellin' ya, yer walkin' away from a golden opportunity." he stated, standing up and grabbing his things. Sheamus than exited the room, leaving Dean all alone.

Dean huffed, not really in the mood for the Irish shenanigans. Sheamus was always gossiping about one thing or another, and this time seemed to be no different. He did think to himself about what he had said though. (Name) and Dolph? Ugh, even thinking about the two in the same sentence made Dean want to vomit in his mouth.

Dean laughed to himself, smacking his lips a little. (Name)? God, he hadn't seen or heard that name in a couple of months. The two had both been busy with title shots and main-eventing. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to... check in on her. They'd have a little catching up to do, what with not seeing each other for so long.

Popping up from the chair, Dean zipped up his coat, leaving the room, and walking down the hallway. Faces greeted and departed from him as he wove his way in and out of crowds, looking through the women's department of dressing rooms.

After a few of many doors, Dean smriked as his cerulean eyes landed on an indigo door. The letters printed (Name) (Last Name) proudly across it, a little curvy personality upon the work. Lifting up a single hand, Dean knocked steadily on the door, the sound vibrating all throughout.

"Just a second-!" A feminine voice called from inside. Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets, his gaze sent elsewhere, waiting for the (Hair Type) to go ahead and come on out.

The doorknob jiggled for a couple of seconds before opening to reveal said woman. (Name) appeared in a dark, navy blue shirt, a black shawl draped around it. Smooth jeans adorned her (Body Type) features, a small bow in her (Hair Length) hair.

"Hey Dolph, sorry I'm a littl- Dean?" (Name) appeared to be a little surprised at the male's presence. he corner of Dean's mouth averted upwards, looking down a little at the woman.

"Hey there doll face," He said, bringing up his hand and patting the woman's (Skin Colour) cheeks. "Long time no see."

(Name) felt her cheeks grow a little hot at the sudden contact that she had received. Dean... was here? Now, of ALL times? "So, uh... what brings you here?"

"Heard about yer lil' date with Ziggler. Ya ain't actually goin' out with him though." Dean leaned against the door frame, only one arm propping himself up as his legs crossed slightly. (Name) blinked, her eyebrows furrowing across her forehead.

"Wait, what?"

"I said ya ain't goin' out with Dolph." Dean shrugged, his eyes looking away from (Name). "I don't think you two should be dating each other. I mean, have ya seen how many girls the man's dated at one time?"

(Name) crossed her arms, one eyebrow arched at the brunette. "Dean, I'm not cancelling my date because of your gut's second instinct." She wouldn't admit it aloud, but (Name) was thanking her God that Dean was here, telling her to not go on the date. "I'd need at least some proof about why I shouldn't make my own decisions her-"

A pair of lips met (Name)'s (Color of Lips) lips in the middle, her eyes widening at Dean literally holding her face as he made out with her. Dean awaited for a mere moment before (Name) kissed back, glad that she had accepted.

"Proof enough?" He asked, pulling back, his breath mixing in with (Name)'s. (Name) smiled, nodding. Dean smirked, toying with his tongue as he pecked her lips. "Yer cancellin'. Tonight, you're goin' out Viva La Ambrose."


	15. pleaѕe (enzo aмore х reader)

"Enzo Amore? Please, it's urgent that I see him right now."

"Ma'am, we cannot let anyone that is not family in right now. Mr. Amore is in critical condition, and must be treated in his current status." The nurse spoke, the stern in her voice cutting through the air. (Name) scoffed. Now wasn't the time for this.

"Please, I HAVE to see him. I-I'm his girlfriend, ok? Just, please." (Name) asked, near to the point of begging with the medical assistant. The burly woman shook her head, her black eyebrows furrowing together in irritation.

"Only family allowed."

"But-"

"Give it a rest, (Name). They're not going to let ya see him right now." (Name) turned to Big Cass, worry and concern staring right into each other. The nurse huffed, taking this as a sign to walk away.

"But Cass, I HAVE to see him. What if he's paralyzed? What if he can never wrestle again? This is just like Daniel Bryan and Tyson Kidd, they can never wrestle ever again and-"

Cass brought a finger up to (Name)'s velvet lips, shushing her immediately. He felt horrible for her and Enzo. One of the biggest moments of both of their lives, all ruined and messed up by one person. This felt real, and it was.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, (Name)."

Two hours passed by before any information reached Cass and (Name). In that time frame, the two quietly discussed plans of what was going to happen if Enzo was in fact, seriously injured. Plans, arrangements, ways to get him back to New Jersey, everything. They were prepared for the worst.

"Family?" The doctor asked, approaching the couple while his old, colbalt eyes peered at the tall male and the (Height) woman. Cass shook his head, attempting to let his actions speak for himself.

"No family," His Yankee accent slurred out. "Just friends."

The doctor rolled his eyes, deciding to leak out the news anyways. "Mr. Amore appears to have received a concussion. With the way his neck hit that rope, I suggest that he wear a neck-brace for a little while. Other than that, all tests appear to have come back negative, and he's in good shape. He's been unconscious on and off though, which can be very dangerous. We have nurses keeping him awake if he attempts to fall asleep. He will be in a bit of a daze, but he hasn't vomited, which is an exquisite sign, considering what happened."

"Can we see him?" (Name) asked, thanking her stars that Enzo was all right, and would be back in-action soon enough. The doctor tilted his head in approval, sighs of relief escaping Cass' and (Name)'s lips. "Thank you."

The two rushed down the hallway, desperately looking for the correct room number. Declined patients and exhausted nurses and doctors decorated the halls, only making it appear busier than usual. After two floors of disappointment and angst, Enzo's room was eventually found.

Enzo laid on the bed, motionless with his eyes closed. Clasped around a neck sat his neck-brace, fastened and secure. Enzo's blue eyes appeared to be shut, trying his best to not let any light get to him at all.

"'zo?" Cass called out, attempting to call his best friend from his little world. "'zo, it's Cass... c'mon, ya can... ya can hear me,"

Enzo groaned, his eyes opening. "Eh, cannit Cass, I'm tired, and it all hurts." Enzo moaned in pain as he adjusted his head, looking up at the two, finally seeing (Name). His eyes lit up weakly. "(Name)!"

(Name) wanted to cry of joy. He was TALKING, speaking her name. (Name) collapsed ot her knees beside him, taking hold of his limp hand, holding up to her cheek. "Enzo..." She whispered, salty water beginning to flush through her (Eye Color) eyes.

"No, no, no, baby, don't cry now, I'm fine, see? Fine." Enzo attempted to wipe away the rivers from her eyes, but failed miserably, only grunting in irritation and pain. His eyes averted back to his crying girlfriend, pity beginning to fill his insides. "(Name), stop crying..."

(Name) couldn't help it. He could've been seriously hurt, and yet, he seemed fine at the same time. All it did was just confuse her more than it had to. Leaning up, (Name) kissed Enzo's tan forehead, slowly climbing in bed next to him. If given the opportunity, Enzo would've reached his arm around her shoulder, and the two would've commenced in cuddling.

"I'll leave ya two to it. I'll see ya later, 'zo." Cass called quietly, exiting and not wanting to ruin the little moment the couple happened to be having. (Name) pet Enzo's wild hair, letting it run through her fingers smoothly. After a few minutes, she retracted her hand, placing it upon his chest.

"Do that again," Enzo asked, his eyes glancing back to (Name). "I kinda like it."

(Name) chuckled, looking up and letting her eyes meet with Enzo's. "You usually hate it when I pet your hair."

"I am not gonna' lie ri' now, it's kinda' turnin' me on."


	16. ｐａｔｃｈｅｓ (ａｊ ｓｔｙｌｅｓ ｘ ｒｅａｄｅｒ)

Did I drive you away?  
I know what you'll say,  
You say, "Oh, sing one we know",  
But I promise you this,  
I'll always look out for you,  
That's what I'll do.

AJ recognized her from the minute his cobalt eyes landed on her. Her (Hair Length), (Hair Color) styled just a little differently than it was when she was fourteen, her (Eye Color) eyes still having their exotic touch to the world. She acted a little differently though; her childish personality seemed to have disappeared. If only he knew that she had ended up here.

"It doesn't look too bad," She mused under her breath quietly, slowly wrapping the bandages around the knee-cap of his left knee, ignoring the small gasps of pain that sounded every once in a while. "but I suggest that you don't wrestle for about... maybe a week, I'd say. No sooner, no later."

AJ sighed. That would be a little long, but he'd manage. He's been through worse anyways. AJ lowered his knee down, watching the physical therapist's every move as she turned away, filing some papers, taking some wanted attention away from the brunette.

I say "oh,"  
I say "oh."

"Hey," He called, his southern accent slurring out. The doctor didn't acknowledge him in the near slightest, instead humming a small, 'hm?' in response. "What's yer name?"

"Dr. (Last Name)," She asked, turning her hand slightly to his figure. AJ's face released itself into relief. So it was her. (Name) turned back around, and AJ opened his mouth to say something. "Mr. Styles, these appointments are timed after proper treatment is given. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your time is up."

AJ's face fell, clearly disappointed to see that she hadn't remembered him. He was leaving again. Slowly, AJ rose, balancing himself upon his legs as he stood. He strode out of the office, stopping on the doorway, and staring at (Name). He missed her, he wasn't going to lie to himself. The two had known each other in their early teenage years, spending most time into wrestling and nothing but. They were inseparable. Now look what had happened to them.

My heart is yours,  
It's you that I hold on to,  
That's what I do,  
And I know I was wrong,  
But I won't let you down,  
(Oh yeah, yeah, yes I will)

"You know," The doctor spoke up, shuffling through some papers, not looking up to AJ. "You could've at least come and said hi to me, Allen."

AJ stood, a little stunned that she called him by his first name. No one had ever called him that in years, and yet, only a handful of people actually knew his real name. AJ turned in the doorway as (Name)'s eyes flicked up to meet AJ's, her head down, grinning. AJ cleared his throat.

"I didn't know that you were here." AJ awkwardly stated, his hand on the doorway, leaning against it as it supported his weight. (Name) chuckled, flipping some hair out of her face.

"Well, now you do. Come drop by and pay me a couple of visits." (Name) gazed at her papers, apparently AJ's information plastered all over it. "Believe me, I didn't expect to see you in this company after your New Japan run. Maybe even before that." (Name) placed her papers down, her (Eye Color) eyes placing their full attention to AJ. "I will say though, you are entertaining to watch. You're pretty skilled. Do have to be mindful of those ropes though."

I say "oh",  
I cry "oh".

"You've changed." he added, trying to find excuses as to why he didn't find her earlier. (Name) shrugged, her face twisting up slightly.

"We all do, AJ. Not to mention that you haven't changed in the slightest," She countered, a (Hair Color) eyebrow raised as her eyes skimmed his body. "don't act all innocent when it was your own fault that you left Georgia in the first place."

"No, I mean yer not funny anymore."

(Name) laughed at his smart ass comment as AJ chuckled, seeing that she had some of her old self left in her. "An asshole on TV and with co-workers." (Name) waved a finger in the air towards the brunette, tutting slightly. "Naughty naughty."

And I saw sparks,  
Yeah I saw sparks,  
And I saw sparks,  
Yeah I saw sparks,  
Sing it out.

AJ leered at the physical therapist, his hips swaying with every word. "I could be naughty." (Name) rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her best friend. "You remember that pretty well. You sure did talk a lot about it." he sang playfully.

"Not after high school." She retorted, her eyebrows shooting for the sky. "That was a one time thing and you know it."

"You didn't want it to be a one time thing." AJ added, moving away from the doorframe, and towards her in long, defining strides. "You wanted more," he whispered.

(Name) looked into AJ's eyes, a frown woven and etched into her face as she let out a long sigh from her nose. "But I never got more."

AJ shrugged. "We could arrange that, if you'd like. More, I mean." (Name) smiled, now seeing that AJ was close enough to the point where she had to look up at him.

"You sure about that? I can be a little wild." An eyebrow arched mischievously as she placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in his drop dead gorgeous eyes.

"Oh honey, if you could see what have to deal with in that ring." He murmured quietly, his hands molding onto her hips. (Name) laughed, letting their foreheads touch.

"I missed you, big sexy." She whispered, her warm breath fanning over AJ's tan cheeks. AJ let out a low, breathy chuckle at his old nickname.

"Missed you too, chic."

La, la, la, la, oh  
La, la, la, la, oh  
La, la, la, la, oh


	17. dear darling bray wyatt

"B-Bray..." Your voice shook and your body slightly trembled. Bray held your hand tightly at his lips and planted a long kiss onto your shivering fingers. "Don't worry anymore. It's all right." He whispered as he was leaning more above you, getting closer to your face. He carefully placed your hand onto his chest so you could feel his heart beating so strong.

You shut your eyes tightly, but didn't resist. You could feel every single beat under your palm. It felt strange. He slowly leaned closer to your face and kissed your nose and cheek, never letting go of your hand.

"It only beats for you, nobody else. You are the only one left for me," he let out a low, breathy chuckle. S

He slowly climbed over you, and you shivered under him in the dim lit room, feeling his heartbeat while he was almost desperately begging you to become his. You slowly looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. You hesitantly lay your hands on his back and sighed again.

"Bray..." You wanted to make him happy. Happier than any had before. Nobody was more important to you than him. He was always the one for you. "I love you." You whispered just a moment before having his lips gently pressing against yours. You held him tighter, and he ran his fingers slowly through your hair. "I love you too." He answered just as quietly before giving you another kiss.

You had to admit, it felt so nice. You kissed back shyly first, but slowly braver as the kiss became more and more passionate. You only returned to reality slightly when you felt his warm hand slowly sneaking under your nightgown, making you tense up and gasp softly. "Shh..." You heard him trying to reassure you and you just clung to him tighter. "This has to go, dear darling."

You groaned a bit but still, he continued to remove your clothes. You lay there without your clothes, your eyes closed, slightly panting and waiting for his next move. He soon snuggled to you again and you could feel his warm skin on your body. You quickly wrapped your arms around him again and held him tightly to be able to feel his warmth longer. He gently caressed your side and your thigh and soon, you felt soft kisses on your neck and shoulder.

You shyly stroked his back and when he lifted his head up just a bit, you immediately took the chance to pull him in a long, sweet kiss, his tongue gently sliding through your lips to stroke yours and earning a long, relaxed sigh.

He pulled away again, caressing your arm to hold your hand, but before he could tighten the hold, you laced your fingers with his. You couldn't see because you closed your eyes, but he smiled upon looking down to you, beginning to kiss your body, his kisses slowly trailing down between your breasts, to your stomach, while you occasionally tensed up by the pleasure, letting out soft sighs at the same time.

He kissed until your lower stomach, which made you shiver a bit again. His actions started to feel really exciting. You couldn't even deny it, you felt the heat inside you. He slowly let go of your hand and strokes both your sides and he shifted closer so he could get near your chest. You looked at him biting your lip, not really sure what to do. He looked at you reassuringly and in the next moment you felt his hot breath over your nipple, making you gasp softly.

You kept moaning softly as his hot tongue moved on your breast and you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close. He would have continued pleasing you like that if your sudden soft whimpering didn't interrupt him along a tight hold when his fingers gently brushed against your intimate area. Trying to make you calm, he carefully lay his hand down and continued kissing you instead, your cheeks, your jaw, your lips while you struggled to hold your tears of slight fear and embarrassment. You felt so weak and suddenly scared. You were not afraid of him, but the things that were about to happen to you. You told yourself to be brave, for some reason.

His tongue move swiftly as his opposing hand toyed with the opposite rosy bud on the the other side of your chest. You felt your nipples grow hard at the faintest touch, and whimpered when he came off. He swiped his chestnut hair out of his face, a devilish grin present as he stared with his stormy eyes.

"Dear darling..." He whispered.

He slowly stroked your hair when you soon felt less tense, his hand at your private part began slowly moving, fingers trying to explore every single detail of you, only making you softly whine first. You than found yourself quietly moaning again after a minute when he found the right spot to touch to make you hot.

More minutes passed and you kept lovingly please each other. Gentle strokes all over your bodies, hundreds of kisses and burning touches. You forgot everything, all you could think of was now him and only him, wanting to feel him closer, more, holding him tightly to yourself. Your dripping core now ached for his touch. You have never wanted anything so much before. You needed him.

"Oh, God, Bray-"

"No," he stopped pulling his pants down, mischief frown showing itself as he demanded. "Do it as before."

You bit your lip, your face flushing a bright scarlet as you remembered what had happened last time. You embarrassed yourself by accidentally revealing one of your kinks, and Bray hasn't seemed to let it up since. You didn't feel like committing to it, but Bray wasn't either unless you said it.

"... oh, Daddy,"

Bray chuckled. "That's my baby doll."

His cock dripped with pre-cum as it whipped out from the zipper of his pants. You always gasp every time you see it, and this time was no different. Bray chuckled, preparing himself for you. You pouted at the fact that he had laughed at you. In an act of revenge, you squeezed it, making him grunt. You opened your mouth and slowly took it in. Sucking gently, you slowly brought your head back up, your eyes staring up into his.

"You're mine," he growled lowly, taking fistful of your hair, allowing yourself to go faster. "You're my little slut, no one else's,"

You only hummed in agreement, letting him face-fuck you as you let your tongue go to work.

"Are you daddy's little slut? Mm?"

You groaned, feeling yourself growing hotter and hotter. All of this dirty talk was just... oh god. Hoping that he wouldn't see, you slipped one or two fingers down to your nether regions and-

Two rough hands grabbed your face, half-lidded eyes staring at you. His dick had slipped out of your mouth, and now was in between the both of you.

"You don't touch yourself unless daddy tells you to."


	18. laundry (cm punk x reader)

Week one, and he was still down there, doing his laundry at three in the morning. (Name) eyed him as he shoved a pair of pants into the rusty, worn-down washer. Grunting a little, he pushed the tiny door close, a small click turning into a large slam. Out of his sweatpants pockets, he pulled out a full roll of quarters, picking a few out with his thumb and placing it into the slot. He pushed it in, and as if magic, the machine came to life, whirring endlessly to please him.

(Name) made an effort to not 'notice' the strange adult upon the opposing side of the room, instead pulling out a long, (Favorite Color) hoodie, and placing into the washer. They held the full basket of clothes onto their hip, continuing to brim clothes to the door.

"You can't use that one. It's broken."

(Name) jumped at the sudden noise, but still didn't look at him. "Why?"

"Told you, not gonna tell you again. It's broken."

(Name) groaned, slowly pulling out the rest of their clothes out of the supposedly broken washer. When back into the basket, they scuffled over one washer over, and repeated the process from before. (Name) reached into their pocket, pulling out their own set of quarters, doing the whole routine. (Name) reached for the detergent in the empty basket, only to meet the old plastic. Confused, they looked down, only to find the empty basket. (Name) swore under their breath, how could they be so dumb as to forget something as simple fucking washing detergent?

(University Name) didn't offer detergent at the door, so (Name) saw no other choice, but to ask for help. They coughed, praying to get some kind of attention out of the man waiting for his laundry on the other side of the room. His dark eyes seemed to skim the half-folded newspaper in his large, gruff hand, and (Name) inhaled quietly.

"I uh, hate to do this to you, but... do you have any detergent?"

The brunette's eyes looked up to (Name) to see if there was any fault. Seeing that there was none after a few seconds, he sighed an annoyed sigh, dropping his newspaper onto the tumbling washing machine, and reached over to grab the needed item for our protagonist. He huffed, and held it towards (Name).

"Here. Try not to use it all." He muttered, eyes skimming over (Name)'s figure. Said figure failed to notice, instead taking the cleanser, turning around, and pouring into the machine.

Punk watched them, long arms crossed over his short chest as he awaited rather patiently for his item back. He watched as (Name) poured the blue-clear, sticky substance into the washing machine's bowl, circling it so that it would reach all of the clothes. They shut the lid of the washer, pressing and mashing the various buttons. Sooner or later, the washing machine was working. (Name) pushed the bottle towards Punk, shoving into his arms.

"Thanks for letting me use it. It was a big help, really." They mused, leaning against a spare dryer, waiting for their own clothing to finish. "So, a week in, and I gotta ask. Why are you down here so... so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied flatly, his eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. (Name) cringed, facial features scrunching up just a little. He shrugged a half-hearted shrug, turning back to his reading material.

"I uh, guess that it's the feeling." He looked up, eyes focused onto them. "For being down here late, I mean. I've always, uh, liked the feeling of being up while others are asleep. Roaming through the night, if you want to put it that way. Somewhere only I know."

"That's weird. I just prefer to do my laundry when it isn't bustling with people."

(Name) scrunched their face at him, but felt his point in the creases of his northern accent. It was a little annoying to have to wait to use a stupid washing machine in the middle of the day, possibly during class. (Name) looked down.

"Whatever. I just... kinda like being alone."

"Me too." (Name) looked up, eyes expectant for... something. As if a flash, a light smile played upon his lips, but disappeared as quickly as it came. Unfortunately, (Name) saw it, and too, smiled.

Punk couldn't lie to himself. They were undeniably... what was the word? Cute? Something like that. Even if he didn't technically familiarize himself with the terms for beauty, (Name) was definitely somewhere in the lighter zone. He enjoyed having their company down, even if it was just staring at each other for no longer then two seconds and frowning.

Without realizing it, he flushed from the given smile, and looked away, murmuring, "You'll be here tomorrow night, right?"

"Nah. I won't need to come back down til' Monday."

"But you will be back?"

"Yeah. These clothes unfortunately can't wash themselves. It'd be great if they did though."

"CM Punk, by the way." (Name) looked to them, (Hair Color) hair tousling a little.

"(Name). (Name) (Last Name)."

Punk nodded. Good. He cleared his throat, not tempting himself to say anymore words in front of them. Seriously, hadn't trash like him done enough?

"You wouldn't mind coming to my house for a date would you?" Punk clamped his hand over his own mouth, eyes widening about the words that just flew out of it. (Name) stared at the man, (Eye Color) eyes looking to him in a sort of confused/creeped out way

"Hehh, sure? If you're that nervous about it, we could always just-"

"NO!" He yelled. (Name) seemed a little taken aback, and he face palmed. "I mean uh, no. I want to do this. I just don't know how to... date." Punk looked down, and (Name) giggled. Great, now they were laughing at him. He felt two soft hands cradle his own, and his eyes looked into the (Eye Color) field called an iris. They flicked his nose, and he flinched, his turn to scrunch up his nose.

"Well. I'm sure that I can teach you."


	19. fuck (? x reader)

The tree was higher than (Name) expected, but it would have to do. Her minutes were numbered, and if she didn't pick out a good tree in an acceptable time frame, the whole thing just wouldn't happen. Her fingers stretched out along the ragged bark of the tree, her foot firmly on a spare root that stuck out of the ground. She pulled, and hung for a few seconds.

"Come on," she was muttering to herself, and as if her own encouragement, she pulled up, and met the base of the tree. It was difficult getting both of her legs up along with her, but sooner or later it was all of her or none of her.

She leaned against a branch, and caught her breath. It had been a few years since she had climbed her last tree. She was out of practice. Fortunately, the spirit of the climb never left her.

The tree was definitely bigger than most, moreover like ones you would often books, or movies. Fantasy. The oak was strong, the floor or the wood was wide. (Name) figured she could hide out here for a few days, at least until the authorities found her. She snuggled herself between two spare branches, and the wave of exhaustion hit her like a brick. When _was_ the last time she had had a good night's sleep?

Well, it must've not mattered now. Her eyes drifted close and she was asleep.

Over the years, guns were getting especially harder and harder to come by. Too much blood. Not enough profit anymore. Harsh laws restricted their use, and (Name) honestly could've cared less. Yes, they could've helped a good bit once concerning all that happened, but for the most part, nobody needed them.

(Name)'s eyes fluttered open and the sun was caught in the fight of the ground and the sky. It was vermilion, one of the rarer colors of the star. It probably would've been nice, but the barrel of a gun in her face was a little distracting. (Name) jerked back, a yelp crawling out of her lips.

"What the hell! What's going on? What are you doing?! Put that down!"

"Get out of the tree." His voice was low. Lacked any type of sympathy. "Now."

Shock was one word to describe (Name). "I can't get out of the tree. It's the—"

When his thumb was on the hammer of the gun, (Name) stopped talking, mouth one movement away from making another word.

"I don't really care why you're in the tree. I just want you out of it." Hazel eyes stared into umber ones. Her foot left a branch, and her fingers clawed at the first piece of bark she could reach. She was going down now, and his sneer hardly faltered.

"Now." he murmured, and the gun danced in a tremble. "Who the hell are you?"

(Name) stayed silent.

"Answer me!"

"I'm (Name) (Last Name)," she inhaled sharply, not looking into his eyes. "I'm on the run."

He chuckled bitterly. "We all are. This fucking…" he wiped some dirt off of his face. "this fucking planet, huh?"

He rolled his sleeve up, and what looked like a bruise seemed to decorate his arm. (Name)'s eyebrows furrowed. She took a step back.

"That's not—"

"It is."

Her mouth covered hands. "Stay away from me."

He shrugged. "I can't now." He took a step forward and the gun clicked. "Get on your knees."

She shook her head, and she took a step back. And another. And another. "No," she whispered. "no, no, no,"

"I said get on your knees, bitch." He pointed the gun upwards and lightning struck. (Name) covered her ears. No, not lightning. (Name) didn't hesitate this time. She sank to her knees, and it was just her, him, and the tension.

"Beg for mercy."

"Please—"

He swung the gun to the side of her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Beg." he whispered. "Beg for your life, beg for your future," he gasped out a breath, and he threw his head up. He looked at her with the face of a deity. "beg that whatever the _fuck_ lays ahead of you takes pity on your soul."

"Don't hurt me."

"I can't hear you. I wanna hear that charming, little voice. Where did all that confidence go, little girl, huh?" his smirk penetrated, only adding to the flame of his rising ego. "I know what you're thinking. Guy shows up, he's down to fuck. Little flower too scared to get watered on." His hands moved their way to the curve of his crotch, and he patted against his legs. "C'mon," he beckoned. "Open it."

(Name)'s dark eyes flicked up to his. He was attractive, looked to be around the right age for her. He had a nice enough body as well, toned perfectly for his height. Hardly any hair. Hazelnuts for eyes.

Well.

There's an apocalypse going on.

Why not?

Her rosy nails reached to grab the silver zipper of the jeans, and she swiftly pulled down. The ripped jeans dropped to the ground with a small _plop._ His long legs were in sight now, and before she could look back up to him, a fistful of her hair was enraptured in his fist.

"Now I know that it isn't that hard to pull off some clothing. You are going to take off my boxers, and you are going to suck my dick. Do you understand?"

"But I—" He tugged a little on her hair. She whimpered quietly, but didn't say anything.

"Did I say," his voice was low now. "that you could ask questions? Because I sure as _hell_ don't remember giving you the pleasure. Suck my fucking dick."

She took ahold of both sides of the undergarment, and allowed it to slip down his nude legs. He was half-naked now. It was getting real.

"Don't back down now," his smirk got wider. 'I know that this is a little—"

"You really need to shut up." (Name) took the member into her hand, both gonads in the other. "I'm getting so sick of you just—!"

Maybe it was the way his voice moved her. Maybe it was her desire to get the fucking over with. Maybe it was even the hostility of this whole thing happening in the first place. Either way, his dick had made it into her mouth. Step one; accomplished. It was slow at first. Movements were little. Sound was silent.

"Ah fuck, yeah," he was muttering through his gritted teeth now. Hand still tangled within the threads of her hair, he ran his fingers through the smooth texture. "See," he breathed out. (Name) was beginning to quicken her pace a little. Excitement was building. "I knew," he let out another heavy breath. "I knew that you could do it, oh my god," both hands were on the sides of her head. She was doing _amazing._ It was something about the way she was doing it, something about her.

"Stop."

(Name) slowly pulled off of his shaft, tongue leaving behind it's slimy trail. "Why'd you ask me to," she panted a little. "to stop?"

"Because," he murmured. "any longer and that pretty little face would've been coated."

(Name) felt her face flare up at his little comment. She probably would've laughed if they weren't participating in such activities.

"I want you to take off your pants," he stood up straight. "and I want you to do it slowly. Get up."

He took a step back, and allowed (Name) to take in her surroundings. The sun was down now, the sky just turning cobalt. Her legs pushed, and she was now standing. It moreover felt like jelly on stilts. He took a step forward, and (Name) took a step back in response. Another step forward. Another step back. (Name)'s back bumped into the base of the tree, and it was over. God, it was all over.

His hands met the sides of her head, flatly sitting on the rugged bark of the tree. His long arms blocked any means of escape, and it was once again him, and her.

"Kiss me," he whispered.

"What if I don't?"

He chuckled. "Don't be like that."

It was a nice kiss. Soft, not aggressive like he was a few minutes prior. His lips played with hers, and he pulled away.

"Nice kisser," and he smiled.

(Name) didn't really say anything. She just kissed him again.

As if she were a map, his slender fingers gripped her shoulders now, taking in the dance of the mouths. It was like they were one mouth, working together to communicate. His fingers trailed in circles, and eventually in long lines. (Name) hated to admit it, but she was enjoying the attention.

Fingers moved lower, and lower, fingertips grazing her own waistband of pants, pulling them down as she did with his. The kiss was getting hotter now. Sighs resonated in sync with one another. Sexual tension at its highest.

His fingers snuggled in between her own underwear, and found themselves comfortable within their folds. (Name) gasped a little, surprised that he was already exploring.

"Just want to see what makes the cutest noises." He curved his finger, and (Name) let out a tiny yelp. Wow. That actually felt _good_. "You seem to like that."

The pads of his fingers seemed made for her sensitive spots. Numerous moments were made of her groans, noises of pleasure. (Name) had never had anyone do this to her. _And so well,_ she thought.

After a few minutes, he stopped, and she whimpered at the loss of feeling.

"Don't give me that look. We're at the best part." (Name)'s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but when she felt that he had whipped the last of her lower-half's clothes, she shivered. It was a little chilly.

` "Quick question," he took his dick in his hand. "Are you a virgin?"

Oh fuck. That question. Well, it was now or never. Literally. "Yes." she nodded, and he smiled smugly.

"That's all I needed to know." It was fast, and it sort of felt like he had done it before. (Name) moaned, cringing at the slight pain that ached her core. He moved slowly, getting used to her size, and width. "God, you are so," he was breathing heavily now. "you're so fucking gorgeous, you know?"

The statement certainly surprised (Name). Her life was full of dull 'good job!'s or plain 'you look nice today!'s. It was different. It was very different. She was never told that she was "gorgeous", and never with such raw emotion. (Name) had trouble responding.

"Don't you dare try to sweet-talk your way out of this," she grabbed the side of his face, and it was her turn to act smug. "You better get moving, or you're going to get nowhere."

His bronze eyes gazed into hers, and the aggression disappeared. It was never about aggression. It was all about instinct.

His arms grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him as the rhythm of his movements began to quicken. (Name)'s small squeaks turned into full-out cries. Playtime was over. The adults were playing now.

His thrusts never failed to disappoint her in those minutes of the two being close. Arms were wrapped around each other, noises of intimacy played in their harmonious tune.

After quite some time, he began to slow down.

"Oh God," (Name)'s breath fluttered from her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm close," he murmured. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fuck… me too," and the two were at it again, muttering each other's name. When timed just right, he pushed in all the way, groaning loudly as (Name) rode out both of their orgasms. They were both panting now, eyes closed, the sky dark.

"God…. I just fucked you and I don't even know your name."

He laughed, and swiped away a strand of her hair.

"Cesaro." He pecked her lips, and smiled. "My name is Cesaro."


End file.
